A Second Chance, A New Beginning
by raven716
Summary: "Who are you?"Elena asked. "Ravenna. Daughter of Shuriki." Having already faced the hardest threat, the evil Sorceress Shuriki. Now she was face to face with the daughter. The girl, clearly had evil gleam in her eye, like her mother. Yet, there seem something different. What was she to do? Now that she had her captive. Should daughter suffer for mother's sins?
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the kingdom of Avalor. Not a single thing out of place. The people slept peacefully. Ever since the defeat of the evil sorceress Shuriki, which was perfect. This time of peace made it rather easy for sneaking about the kingdom unnoticed. A shadow figure slyly slips by unnoticed. Like a serpent, slithers in and out of the shadows. Their bright lime green eyes, like a cat's alert and focused. Darting here and there, their reflexes allowing them to allude being detected by the night guards. This was way to easy. With that being established, they slip into the first open window to continue their looting on the kingdom.

Elena knew to some extent what to expect when being the crown princess of Avalor. New problems came up everyday or every now and then. So she was ready, but she wasn't expecting this. Her throne room to be filled with so many upset and outraged towns people. From what she could gather with their yelling, was 1) Their things have been taken. 2) This was the fifth time. 3) What was she going to do about it. 4) This menace was pretty evasive, quite slippery. The princess wasn't really sure what to do. The only thing she could think of was to meet with her council.

Esteban, her cousin and chancellor of Avalor. Naomi, her best friend. With pretty good common sense. Luisa, her grandmother, Abuela. And lastly, her grandfather, abuelo Francisco. She trusted of them and their input on what to do about this matter or any. Even if she would prefer to take matters into her own hands. But, as crown princess it was a law that she consulate with them first. To come to a decision.

"We've got to think of something."Naomi speaks first."This, thief is really starting to rattle the villagers."

"I have the Royal guards to stand alert and follow any lead."Esteban tells the others."Any sort of clue, this thief. Criminal has left, will surely be found. To justice they will be brought."

"But, they don't leave anything."Naomi reminds him."Their in and out like a shadow. A spirit actually."

"Well, they've only been stealing for up to five times."Elena said."At least it seems that way. I'm just curious when it started. Because, it seems like this is the first time it's being brought up."

"...You know, now that I think about it."Naomi starts to remember."The stealing, I believe started at least a week after you came in. Of course it started small. But now, more valuables are starting to go missing."

"What is that they want?"Luisa looks to her husband rather worried."Aye, I hope it's not another threat."

"They haven't brother to come to the castle,"Elena points out."I guess, it's a good thing. Still it leaves the others. This person is rather crafty though. Not leaving a single trace of their presence really. Besides what everyone else says."

"Something must be done."Francisco promptly says."Double the guards for night patrol. Make it tighter for them. So they can't slip through any cracks."

He looks to his granddaughter, everyone does. She had the final say in a sense. Seeing how adamant everyone was about, and feeling this seem to be the right thing to do. She agrees.

* * *

Night came, just as Elena and council agreed upon, the patrol was increased and tighter. More alert. The best of the best kept their eyes open and ready, for any sort of suspension they might see or find. On the patrol, another friend of the princess. Gabe. The youngest of the Guards. And most enthusiastic. He was ready to take down the culprit. To the point of jump at anything that moved. Even his shadow.

He took to patrolling the docks, diligently staying aware and focus. All while, lime green eyes watched him humorously. So, the kingdom decided, no the Crown princess decided to up the security. How cute. And not to mention delightful. Who didn't love a challenge. If one would call this such. Well, at least not with this idiot. Adding a few extra guards. The towns folks much really be scared.

Great. It was starting to get boring at the fact, they hadn't really noticed. It was their fault for letting their guard down, assuming there was now peace in the kingdom since the defeat of Shuriki. How naive and rather stupid. Peace was nothing a fictional belief. No one could ever attain it. Even if they searched for it. No one could never, hope nor believe in light. A world like this, would not allow it. Just thinking about it made one disgusted.

They're to blame for thinking such thoughts, and allowing such misfortune to befall them. Eyes still watching Gabe from atop of one of the mast of the ships. The guards could look all they wanted. They couldn't catch them. Still, this will be rather a rush. Like a cat the dark figure jumps down, sliding one of the ropes. Leaping off seconds before Gabe turns around to check. Not aware the figure landed behind silently. They nearly mirrored his shadow. And of course Gabe was no aware of their presence. It was hard to contain their laughter. So a snide smile was all they could do.

Checking the ships, Gabe saw nothing wrong and turns around to continue his patrol.

Watching him from the shadows. Lime green eyes following him, before slipping away. Even with the guards, it proved not to be a challenge after all. What a bore. Coming out victorious again. Looting, what a fun thing to do. Landing on top of roof, without a single sound. Like a cat in the night, looking at the guards below, who had no clue what just happened. This was the best Avalor had to offer?

What a joke. Slipping into the night, the shadow vanishes.

* * *

Elena couldn't believe it. She was sure by doubling up with the security, this would all stop or at least the culprit would have been caught. But, no, nothing. Nothing at all, they struck again, this time seeming to loot more than before. She wasn't sure really to be upset at the guards or herself. Her people counted on her to keep them safe but, she wasn't able to. This happened.

Standing before her people in the village, all who gathered her and the members of council and the Royal Guards. Worried and no doubt angry. Questions and complaints flying left and right. Demanding what was going to be done. Tears shed of their home being violated. Elena could see the fear in their eyes, she felt for them. All of them, which made her upset at herself. She tired to calm them down and assure them, that she would personally get to the bottom of this. Making it the top priority. Tripling the guards seem like the best thing to do, then again. She wasn't sure if it was the thing. Clearly, this thief clearly was more skilled than she thought. They seem to be at least one step ahead of them. All of them. The fact they knew the ins and outs of village, being able to slip away, meant one thing.

They had to have once lived here. Or at least they did, she wasn't sure. Finally able to calm down her citizens, she personally goes to each of the places that have been looted to inspect them herself. Showing her people just how devoted she really was. Carefully she made sure to go over everything thing. Every crime scene. Even using one of her younger sister's inventions. It didn't matter how long it took, or how many times she went over the scene. Again and again. This was her kingdom, and whatever it was that was bothering her citizens she would put a stop to it.

Naomi by her side, taking down notes. Hours passed, before Elena finished. Collecting her notes, she went over them again and again. Back at the palace. Locking herself in one of the studies. Papers laid out, Naomi by her side to help her best friend. Despite being tired herself and rather board. There just had to be some sort of connection or pattern to all this. Accounting in everything.

Her eyes remained as observant as ever. Her family started to become worried over, over how much hard work she was putting in. Her grandparents couldn't be prouder of their granddaughter's diligence, they where just worried over her. Telling her to stop, wouldn't do any good. None at all. She was rather stubborn. Still, they needed to say something, because she was in-charge of a kingdom, who still needed.

Naomi laid asleep upon the floor, a few papers covering her. She tired to stay as diligent as her friend. But, she couldn't. Sleep over took her. And she gave in. Elena didn't mind, her friend needed to rest. While she kept going.

"There has to be something..."she said rather frustrated. Looking over two papers again and again."What am I missing?"Her eyes darting from paper to the other.

A knock came to the door."Elena?"She hears her younger sister Isabel, behind the door. Who enters. Looking at her sister and the papers. Everywhere. Looking to her big sister, who was clearly more focused on the task at hand. She barely acknowledged her presence."Elena? Are you okay?"

Hearing her sister, the princess response in a rather generic way."Yeah. I'm fine."

Hearing the stress in her sister's voice, it was clear she wasn't fine."You've been at this for the past three days. Everyone's worried about you."

"Hmmm...Yeah sure."

She clearly didn't hear a thing Isabel said. Looking down at one of the papers picking it up. Then another, she didn't see anything really important on them. Placing one down, she picks up another and another. It just seem to be the same thing. Even what her sister highlighted or had circled.

So focused on what to find, that was that consumed her. Elena didn't realize the answer was so simple. Until Isabella said something.

"What's the point? If they expect this."

Right then a light-bulb went off in Elena's mind. She turns to her sister, who stared at the papers in confused and rather frustrated. It made her realize, that was how has been. So solely focused on trying to figure this all out. Not to see it. What was the point? If they did expect this. All of this. They had to know she would become so caught up in all this. And would try to devise a plan to try and stop them. Which would be to increase the number of guards again and again. Because that was all she could really think of. They where expecting it. They knew. They knew all along.

An idea quickly formulates in her mind. A smile a joy and relief, she yelps happily. Awaking Naomi who jolts up, looking at her high spirited friend. Quickly standing up, now having a plan, she turns to Isabella and hugs tightly.

"Thank you, Isa!"she squeals."You're so smart!"

Unsure what was happening now, Isabel looks at her sister rather confused and lost. Elena didn't have time to explain, right now she had a plan. A plan that would work. She was sure of it. Turning to Naomi.

"Come on, Naomi!" she grabs her and pulls her along."I've got to the others.!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So? What do you guys think?"Elena ask her council. Looking at everyone. She could tell by the uncertain and hesitant look they each had, they clearly where not agreeing on this plan she had."Come on, it makes the most sense."

Francisco speaks up. Only for Esteben to."This is ridiculous. You might as well roll out ball for them as well. This plan will surely backfire."He criticizes his young cousin's idea."The whole point is to capture this thief, so everyone can feel safe. Having the guards patrolling around makes them feel safe. Upping the guards will make it even harder."

"But, that's the thing."Elena defends her's plan."They'll be expecting more and more guards. So if we set the guards aside, at least hide them in a sense. We can take them by surprise. This thief is always thinking two steps ahead of us. They know this place inside out. They managed to slip by Gabe unnoticed, all the guards. It's a game to them. Why keep doing something they are expecting? It makes no sense. None at all. I'm telling you, this will work."

"I understand, Elena."Francisco speaks up, breaking up the two disagreeing cousins."Though these thefts have been done, by I am assuming one person. Taking away the guards, would leave the kingdom open. Allowing them to walk freely. This is putting the people in danger. We don't know nor understand their true skills. Who knows what they can do. Or will do, once they realize they have free range of the kingdom. I do not think it is a very good idea."

"I understand."Elena agrees, with his concerns and the others. Looking at them."We don't know fully the extent of their skills. But, we do know they expect us to rise the security. For all we know, they have been under our noses this whole time. What I propose is to minimize the guards. Hide them. Make them feel there is no challenge. Everything is well and alright. Which I believe...STRONGLY. They will at first be weary, but still take it as a challenge. They can't resist it. Which is again, what they expect. If we keep doing what we're doing, nothing is going to get done. We have to try something new. Giving them so much space, will make them want to stay in the game longer."

The others look at each other unsure. Elena looks at each of them hoping they would see what she saw. This was the best way. To catch them. They just needed to try it, just once. She was sure it would work. The amount of work she put in this, she hoped they saw that.

"...I'm in."Naomi raises her hand agreeing with her best friend. A relief for the princess. The two smile at one another. Now they just had to wait to see what the others would say.

Luisa and Francisco look at one another."I am sorry, but I do not agree."Esteban said.

"Okay, that's one yes."Elena counts."And one no."Turning to her grandparents. The two of them being the tie breakers. Looking at them, pleadingly.

Luisa looked to her husband. It was clear he had his mind made up, just as she had. Looking back to their granddaughter who eagerly waited for their response.

* * *

"This is a bad plan."Esteban said. Watching Elena give orders to the guards, who too seem rather confused on what their princess was telling them to do.

It was clear they too, didn't think this was a good idea. But, Elena was the princess and soon to be ruler of the kingdom, so they had to go by what she said."I think it might work."Naomi defends Elena's plan.

He looks to her, scuffing annoyed."It is as if she is giving her a free pass. To come and steal. Upping the guards would surely catch them. You squeeze until you get them cornered. And then you pounce."

"I understand your concerns, Esteban."Francisco says."You are worried of kingdom. Having higher guarding, would do good. But, at the same time, Elena makes a valid point. They would be expecting. One can not hope to catch fish, if they keep staying in the same spot. If we don't try this at least, then we will try your way."

"He is right."Luisa comes by her husband's side."Try to think positive. I believe Elena's plan will work. She's put a great deal of work and thought into it all. Taking the necessary steps. To try and match strategy with such an adversary. Elena, is well aware of the risk she is taking by doing this. She taking such a gamble, because she want's to end this. Have some faith."

Esteban listen to what his grandmother and grandfather both said. Looking back to Elena, he still wasn't sold on her plan. There just seem to be too many holes, at least in his eyes. Frustrated, he just had to allow her to do what she wanted.

After going over the plan again, at least three times. The guards understood. Good. She was able to onto the next step, which included her friend Mateo. He was crucial to this plan as well. For it to work, which she hoped it would. Mateo was rather uncertain about being part of it, as he was still getting better with his magic. But, Elena was his friend. So, he agreed. Using his magic to set up some traps. Elena got Isabel to help. She was happy others came to help her. Giving her more confidence this will actually work. Making sure to keep track of time, before night fell. They always seem to attack late into the night. The time when everyone would be deeply asleep.

As the sun set, she started to put her plan into motion.

* * *

Night came and the shadow returned. Expecting more guards to be patrolling, surprised to find nearly bare. There wasn't tight security at all. Quite perplexed by the sight, and a let down. They wanted to have some fun for a bit. But, there was none. Scanning again, just to make sure their eyes weren't paying any sort of trick. They proceed like, normal in a sense. Being careful, just in-case. Taking to the shadows as solace. Nothing. Still nothing. Racing across the ground, nearly looking one was gliding as they ran. Their feet lightly touching. Jumping onto a roof, to jump down. Open a window slipping in and out like a cat. Unnoticed.

Scanning everything around them, seeing nothing. This was just strange. It begin to bother them just a bit. If they weren't focus, they would have stayed a bit more focused on this issue. Slipping into another house. Running across the roofs, jumping from one to another. Landing lightly, their footing was good. This was real easy picking. They would really get enough tonight. Such a sweet steal.

Sliding down a roof, jumping onto the next one, with a cocky grin. Clearly this was a moment to praise. Their skills seemingly no match for the kingdom. What did they expect really? Being this crafty was a gift at best. No one could do this. Praising themselves, they didn't realize they started to become foolish and give into the trap Elena had set for them. Playing on their ego, which clearly was working all on it's own. Exiting one more house, looking at their sack. What they had was nothing. Nothing at all. They wanted something more. Bigger. Better. Stealing from the lowers in the kingdom, what good would that do? Skills like this should go something bigger. Better.

Setting their eyes towards a much more grander prize.

The Palace.

Yes. Stealing from there, would be the jewel upon their crown. Looking straight at it, a gleam in their eye. Yes. This would be it. Just stealing one thing, would prove so much. Forsaking the lowly villagers and head straight for the grande prize. Like gust of wind, race towards the palace. Through the streets, staying out in the opening. What was the point of hiding? If no one could catch them. Eyes straight ahead, deeply focused on what was before them. Like blinders on, blocking out everything around them. Giving them tunnel vision, they didn't see nor notice their presence had been noticed.

Signalling to others. All the way to the palace. Elena looking through her telescope, receives it. Yes. It was all going according to plan. She knew this was right. Just as she thought, they couldn't resist.

It didn't take long to reach the palace. Of course there stood some guards, which was alright. They could easily slip by them, if they could do so before. Making their way onto the palace grounds and proceed to collect whatever treasure they deem worthy of their talent.

Finding a window, they suddenly became hesitant all of sudden. But, quickly threw that out. And slip inside. Once inside such a grand place, they look around at the high ceilings and ivory pillars. Things clearly have changed since Shuriki. There was actually colors. Well the color one could see with the little lighting. Even with these new colors, this place still brought uncomfortable shivers. And unpleasant...

Shaking that off, remembering what was important. Re-focusing and go. Racing across the marble floor, that use to be cold and hard. Turning left, running down the halls. Nothing really has changed much doing this. Eye locked front, refusing to give into the memories that remained lingering. They needed to hurry up and get out of this place, soon.

Coming across some grand stairs they hurry up them. Skipping a few, leading the second floor. Yes, they where nearly close. Just a few more minutes. They would have their prize.

Recalling a certain room, it was still in the same location. Good. And like back then, it was locked. So, they unlock it. With ease, going into the room, shutting the door behind them. Taking less than two minutes, coming out with their prize. This was surely worthy of their talent. With it in their possession, quickly hurry away. Taking the same route they took to get here. With no one to stop them, they'll make a clean getaway. Making a sharp left like before reaching the grande stairs. Stopping dead in their tracks, shocked and surprised to find before on the bottom of the stairs.

The palace lite up and the Royal Guards, blocking their path with Elena in front.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena stood her ground at the bottom of the stairs, staring hard at the assailant before. Covered by a deep dark cloak, their hood concealed their face. Making it rather difficult to identify them or at least get a glimpse. Wanting to see their face was not the mission here. Stopping them and capturing the thief was what matter. And the plan Elena had, clearly worked. The way they suddenly stopped, told her, this caught them off guard.

Perfect.

She knew, inside their mind they clearly where formulating a plan on what their next move would be. The green eyes quickly scan all around. Counting the amount of guards blocking their path below, and to their side. Being led by Naomi and Gabe. It was clear, they had cornered them. Heart racing, there had to be a way to get out of here. This plan was tight, but even the tightest cracks can allow a drop of water through. And right this droplet need to squeeze between those cracks.

Calculating who and where the weakest part would be. Studying their stances, each of them. Elena, Naomi and Gabe. All three had pretty strong ones. Even the guards. The way seem ready to attack. On to the next thing, the amount of distance they seem from the guards, which wasn't much. Cornered like a fox.

Gabe couldn't help but give a gloating chuckle."Seems, your trapped like a rat."

"Give it up, there's no way you can get away." Elena said strongly. Stepping forward, while keeping her stance strong."There's no way for you get out of here. You're blocked from all sides. So make this easy on yourself and just surrender."

To Elena's surprise, the thief complied. Slowly raising their hands high above their head."Wow that was easier than I thought."Naomi was shocked, but happy. A sigh of relief left her.

At that moment, Elena realized it was all a ploy. This was what they where waiting for, someone to drop their guard and Naomi did just that. Racing to the friend and to stop the thief.

"Naomi! Move!"she warns her. Realizing what she just did, it was too late.

Naomi's reaction time wasn't fast enough, next thing she knew, she was almost struck by a blow from the thief. This was a ploy too, to scare Naomi and scare her. When one uses fear on another, they have complete control over the situation. Redrawing the blade, to deliever a rather hard kick into Naomi's mid section. Knocking her back a bit, given the opening they need.

"Gabe!"Elena yells to him. He quickly springs into action with his men, drawing his blade and tried to take the thief from behind.

Which of course they managed to dodge just barely, flipping over him landing behind him. Snickering. Elena reached her best friend to check up on her, while Gabe handled the thief. Other guards joined in, but the thief was managed to dodge them. Avoiding their blades like a dancing leaf in the wind. Seemingly taking defense it seemed, to turn the tables. Gabe noticed some of the men begin to fall down all of sudden.

"Wha-?"

Gabe didn't know what was going on, just a second ago the men where standing. Now, they weren't. They seem to just topple, as if struck by some sort of illness. The men didn't move, paralyzed it seem. Back Elena, Naomi seem to be doing fine. Which was good, now she could focus on apprehending the thief. Gasping in shock at what she saw, some of the guards down. This wasn't what she had in her plan. How in the world did they-?

Now wasn't the time to think about that. She had to keep going on with the plan. Drawing her sword, ready to engage. Seeing the princess coming, something they didn't expect, though quite intrigued. Able to take down a few guards, they needed to get more room and better opening. So they could escape. This game was starting to become a bore.

"Stop!"Elena demands them. But of course that didn't work. Why would it. The thief was clearly trying to take control of the situation.

Using the stair railings they managed to avoid being capture and dodge any attempt. Elena had to think of something quick, trying to remain focused on her plan, while trying to think of one right off the back. Seeing the princess struggling with what to do, made this even more fun. What did the princess expect? This would be easy? She was a princess after all, things like this wasn't in her vocab. Sliding down the railing, the thief lands down below. Meet with some more guards. Gabe hurries after. Elena decides to do the same as the thief, sliding down the railing. Though unlike them, her balance wasn't as great but it allowed her to reach them quicker than Gabe.

Swinging her sword at them, she nearly got them. Noticing the princess out the corner of her eye, the thief twist just in time, for the sword to slash through their cloak. Ripping most of it, exposing them just a bit. It was enough for Elena to catch a glimpse of them, to some extent. Clearly this thief was female, their body frame told her that. She had to be a teenager. That's what she looked like.

"I've got you!"Gabe hollers, rushing the girl. His outburst gave him away, and she just easily trips him. Making a fool of himself.

Something she took delight in. Laughing a bit."What an idiot."she said. Moving just in time before being attacked by a guard. Jumping back a couple of feet. This was perfect, Elena thought. She was falling into the plan. So caught up with what she did to Gabe. The princess apologizes to him, and kept up the pursuit. Noticing an opening down one of the halls, the girl takes it.

"Follow her!'Elena commands her guards, leading the charge.

This princess really was very persistent. It would be a good thing, if it wasn't annoying. And the same could be said about the thief. Turning another corner quickly, while taking a quick glance over their shoulder, the gap between them was starting to grow. Good. Adding a bit more energy to their steps the thief could widen it even more. While occupied by Elena they failed to see someone else.

Mateo steps out with his tamborita, raising his hand slams it down."Enla-whoa!"

Whack!

The thief crashes right into him, both of them topple over onto to each other. This was not what Mateo wanted to happen. He was hesitant no scared when he cast the spell, resulting into this. Opening his eyes, finding two piercing green eyes looking into his hazel ones. Those eyes staring at him pierced straight through him. They weren't like anything he'd seen before. The power and mystery in them. No...it wasn't power...what was it...it was something. Something that gripped him. His body just froze. A gleam of delight and intriguing came to the green eyes. It nearly made the teen sweat.

The look of fear in his pleasured them and enjoyed it. Leaning in closer, to his ear, what they did next. Mateo wasn't expecting. He wasn't sure if he should scream or remain frozen. One thing for sure this behavior wasn't chaste at all. What felt like forever, was over quickly.

"Get off him!"Elena's voice brought the wizard back. He looks still finding those eyes looking at him, and they winked at him playfully.

Before quickly leaving. What just happened? He wasn't sure, sitting up. Elena checks on him quickly, he was alright, despite him rubbing his next. Remembering what all this was about, Mateo gets up against someone's order and goes to assist Elena who was still leading the charge. This thief was toying with all of them, and he was one of their victim. If they escaped he wouldn't forgive himself. With his tamborita out behind the princess a pretty good distance. She was more athletic than himself. But he kept it up.

Noticing an open window, the thief saw their way out. Elena realized this and speeds up her purist. All the windows and doors where to be locked, how was one open. It didn't matter she had to get this thief. Pushing hard closing the gap between them. Looking behind them at the princess, closing in. Now she was starting to become annoying. This game of catch, was becoming a bore and irritable. Thinking quickly, they get ready to pull something of their sleeve. When suddenly...

Mateo appears around the corner and sends a blasting spell right at thief. Knocking them back and Elena. Quickly regaining themselves, the thief picks themselves up about to run when they felt a pain in their side. Holding it, realizing one their cloak had become damaged. Nearly exposing themselves. Also, they now sustained an injury. Not a bad one, because they've had worse. Just one that well...holding their side trying hard not to struggle nor show pain. Mateo though felt guilty. Holding themselves up, just as Elena came too.

"Hey!? Stop!"she yells to them. Quickly looking over their shoulder at her, the thief forsaking their injury rushes to the window. Burst out and falls into the waters below. Elena was both shocked and surprised at what they just did. They weren't expecting them to...to actually jump. Where they crazy!? Her eyes desperately looking for them, but couldn't see anything in the night. Only hearing the crushing sound the waterfalls made below her.

"Aw man...I-I..."Mateo tries to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe what he just did. Looking to the princess."Elena...?"

Trying not to fear the worst, she keeps her head cool."...I'm sure they survived...I'll have the guards go and look."Placing a firm hand upon his shoulder."..."


	4. Chapter 4

Elena had the guards squaring the waters for any sign of the thief or anything. She had the men that night tended to immediately, she went over everything from that night. It was foolproof, she made sure of that. Yet the thief still managed to get away. And to make it better, the citizens knew which spurred panic and worry. She couldn't blame them, feeling horrible she wasn't able to keep her word upon what she said she was going to do. How did this one person manage to slip by so fast? So easily? It nothing but a game to them, they enjoyed it. The only good that came out of this was one, Mateo had managed to in a sense injury them, by his spell. It took them off guard, actually, as Elena recalled his presence in general took them off guard. They weren't expecting magic, which was good. Very good.

The second one was that she managed to get a sort of look at them, even Mateo. And with that knowledge, there was only one person who could help bring it view. Isabel, her little sister. She was an excellent drawer and very detailed. She told her sister the details that could recall along with Mateo. Isa wrote them down and begin to construct the face. The best to her abilities.

Meanwhile Elena meet with the council."The guards have come up with nothing."her grandfather tells her."They've looked at ever single inch and nothing can be found."

"It's like they vanished. Without a trace."Luisa informs her."I wonder if the water carried them away...You did say they where injured."

"She."Elena corrects them."She was injured."

"The thief is a she?"Naomi laughs, only to hold her side as it was still healing."Ow. Forgot. Sorry, it's just funny because well Gabe won't be happy."

Elena did her best to control her own laughter and amusement."Yes well, they thief is female."

"She's quite good."Francisco acknowledges."She was able to maneuver very well in the palace. Like she knew it. "

"And she knew where and what she wanted."Luisa states."I am surprised she took that."

"Me too..."Elena agrees."Has anyone figured out what affected the guards?"Looking at the others, they didn't really know.

"Well, Mateo went to see them."Naomi tells her."He should be here soon, he said he might just know. How is the sketch coming from your sister?"

"She's been working on it for the last two days. With this, it should give us some sort of lead."Elena tells them.

"We should be thankful that there hasn't been anymore robberies."Esteban points out."Anymore and who knows how upset the citizens would become. We should though just in case increase the guards more. We don't know when they will strike."

"I highly doubt they will."Elena tells him."But some extra guards would b-"

Right then Isabel and Mateo come bursting in at the same time. Eager to show and tell Elena."I have something to show you."they both said in unison, quickly looking at each other.

"Whoa."Naomi quips. Suppressing a chuckle to avoid any pain.

Standing up Elena calms her sister and friend, ready to hear what they both have to say. Because she could tell it was important from each of them. Trying to decide who to go first, Mateo let's Isabel go.

"She can go first."

"Thank you."Isabel thanks him and hurries over to her sister and shows her what she had. The finished sketch of thief."I was able to put together what you and Mateo told me. It took some time and a few tries but, after carefully going over my notes...This was what I came up with it."Handing the paper off to her sister.

Elena looks at it, while signaling for Mateo to go."So I went to see the men and one thing they're fine."Luisa sighs relieved to hear."That is good news, the other news is the reason for condition well...since there was physical harm done to them, so far. I think it might be the use of magic. The kind, I'm not sure. But I have feeling it is magic no doubt."

Elena heard him but was more focused on the sketch her sister brought her. Trying to place the face, showing the rest of her council to see if they might know."Here."And gives her full attention to Mateo."You're saying magic? They used magic? What kind though?"

"That't what I said, I don't know what kind really."he scratches his head."If it's potions or something else. But it is no doubt some form of magic. How else would you explain them not waking up."

"That's not good."Elena begin to worry."That leaves us with less guards."Quickly realizing what the thief did. Or so she assumed."They crippled us, just as..."This thief was more crafty than she thought. She would have been amazed if he wasn't upset."Is there anyway you can, wake them?"

Mateo shakes his head sadly."No. Not yet, but I'll keep looki-"

A sharp gasp from Esteban and Naomi turned Elena and Mateo back to the others. The shock and disbelief look on their faces, Naomi's had more of a fearful one."What? What is it?!"Elena wanted to know worried.

"Do you know who this?"Naomi asked her, turning the sketch around, Mateo studies it and is shocked too. Clearly everyone seem to know who this person was, well almost everyone besides her grandparents and sister.

Still puzzled Elena looks at them."Ummm...okay who this person?"

Realizing and forgetting. They tell her. "This person, right here..."Naomi points."This is Shuriki's daughter."

The mention of her name and realization shocked the princesses and their grandparents."Her what?!"Francisco says shocked but more so upset. Isabel clings to Elena.

"...What?!"Elena still in shock."Her daughter? She had a daughter? I didn't see...Are you sure?!"

Esteban takes it from here."Yes, we are."Pointing to the sketch."I remember her now. As clear as day. That vial spawn."He scuffs with detest."Born of the same darkness as her mother."

"To put it straight,"Mateo smooths over the Chancellor's words."She's bad news. I don't know why I didn't see this before. Of course, with this kind of magic. From my grandfather's notes, it is similar to Shuriki's."

"She was so rotten."Naomi remembers. Growling."..."

"But, when I came back..."Elena tries to recall, from her battle against the women."I didn't see anyone else."

"No doubt she was hiding."Esteban scuffs."And fled when she saw her mother defeated."

"She must have went into hiding."Mateo speculates."It makes the most sense."

"It does, which explains why she knew the palace so well."Luisa gasp horrified. Moving closer to her husband.

"And I let her in..."Elena said releasing she put everyone in danger."I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about."Her grandfather assures her."You didn't know."

"Of course not."Esteban said mockingly."You just let in the child of our most sworn enemy, endangering everyone."

"Esteban!"Luisa hushes him hardly. He stops.

"Elena..."Isabel comforts her sister.

Grateful for her comfort, it didn't help really. All Elena could think was of what she did and how to fix hard not to make it personal, but clearly was becoming that. She had to push her personal feelings aside and think this clearly through.

There was no time for her mope about the choice she had made. There was a reasonable explanation."So now that we know who the thief is, what is her reasoning for stealing?"

"She can't steal a kingdom?"Naomi quips, laughing for it backfire. Hunching over."Oww...owww."

"No."Elena disagrees."There is another reason...if you all of you say she is a danger, she would have attacked the palace and us, along time ago. But she's not. She has another reason. But what?"

"The more important question,"Francisco speaks."Is where she is? She must either be close or nearby. To be able to come here back."

"The again, her attacks are all spaced out."Elena begins to chart down."Meaning she has to leave to go back. It must take her at least a day because she comes back every..two days. From what I can tell, just a guess. She hasn't caused any harm-"

"Yet."Esteban interrupts her.

"Okay, yet."Elena annoyingly agrees."Meaning, her place is a day way...so it could be...Mmm...if only we had a clue? Something that could tell us where she's hiding."

Right then Isabel remembered something and quickly leaves without the others noticing. She comes back with something."Would this help?"She presents what she had to the others. Elena looks at it astonished.

"Isa? Where did you get this?"Elena looks at her sister.

"It was in the morning after what happened."she tells her."I was walking around outside and found it in the water. I'm not sure where it's from but..."

Esteban takes a closer look at the item. Studying it."Hmmm..."

"Well, what is it?"Elena asked."Will this help us find her?"Looking at what her cousin was holding when she noticed a familiar clue.

* * *

Elsewhere the you thief where was being tended to carefully. By a good samaritan."Try not to move..."Letting out a painful grunt, and smirk they comply."You shouldn't be laughing. This time you nearly almost got yourself seriously hurt or worse...Tsk..I don't understand why you insist on doing this?"They tell you worried. Reading the your face who clearly took pleasure in their excursion at the palace.

Holding their side, that was injured. But they didn't care, only came here like before to just waste. At this safe house, just as they did years ago. Against what you did, they knew anything they said wouldn't really get through to you.

All you did was smile."Aw, you worry way to-AH...too much."you smirk at them. Sitting yourself up, ignoring the pain."I barel-barely got scratched..."Pushing yourself up, you stand up, this was nothing. Stumbling to the corner and grab your things. Looking at you tattered cloak, now useless."Guess...I need a new one..."Tossing it aside, with everything packed you take your leave."Thanks. I'll tell Alberto, you say hi."You stop before leaving."Don't worry about me,"you flash them a sinister confident grin."..."

They wanted to say something but didn't. Giving you a worried smile back and gesture for you to leave. Outside flying in the sky a jaquin saw everything."The princess was right!"Shocked from what they witnessed, hurry off to tell Elena.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Power. Child. Power."Shiruki snaps angrily at her eight year old daughter. Raising her hand, clenching it."Power. Say it."_

 _Obeying their mother, the child repeats."Power. Power."_

Managing to arrive safely, to your...casa. Without being inflicted by your injury. Yep they patched you up really good this time, stepping through the door greeted warmly by Silver, the pale white with visible gray spots and tail feathers jaquin. A rather on a smaller side for one of her species, not to mention rather timid. Her light green eye welcome you back.

"Wel-Wel-Welcome back."she stammers."H-H-How..w-w-was..Was everything?"

Hurrying right passed her, throwing your cloak behind you. Landing right on jaquin who nearly shrieks, to calm down realizing what it was."Agh.."you groan at her."Sometimes I wonder wh-"

"Ahhhh!"A angry voice yells coming right towards you. Knowing right away who it was. You quickly move out the way as they zip right by and straight through the wall.

You would have laughed if, you weren't in a hurry. Opening a trunk ravaging through the clothes. Throwing some out, a couple of them landed on Silver who didn't shriek this time. Just shook them off. Looking around at new formed mess.

"...I just cleaned up too."she mumbles sadly."I guess I'll just have to clean it up, again."She sighs."So, h-h-how did y-you do?"

Slamming the trunk shut, frighting her she shrieks quickly covering her muzzle."It was fine."you tell her, quickly taking off your outfit and switching into another one."This tim-argh!"Flinching from injury. Which Silver quickly noticed.

"OH!"she panics."You got injured! H-Hold on!"She leaves quickly coming back with herbs and wrapping linen. Setting it down. Her eyes quickly look at what the injury."Oh, it...w-went bad. Didn't it? I-I kn-knew t-this wasn't g-good idea."Reaching out a paw to cut the linen you had already around the wound.

Your hand quickly stops her, pushing it away."Leave it alone. It's fine."

"I-It's n-not fine."The jaquin disagrees meekly. Under the glare you gave."I'm sorry."she apologizes.

There was no response from you, except."Okay. Ready."Standing dressed and ready. Hair nicely done, you looked both wicked and admiring. On to work.

"Wow..."Silver just stared in awe.

"This isn't anything new."you nip at her."So stop acting stupid."Telling her harshly."You know the drill, stay with Alberto. I'll be back when I'm back. Keep quite and out of sight."Walking back to the entrance."Understand?"Shooting a glare back the jaquin.

"Y-Yes."she stammers. With that you leave."AH! Have a good time!"She yells after you left. Her ears pick up a grunting sound, turning to the stone wall, a small blue transparent head pops out. Heaving. Their beady eyes look around quickly."She left already."Sliver informs them.

"WHAT!? That little...ARGH!"they grunt, pulling themselves out all the way."I had a piece of my mind to give her too! Ya don't summon me FOR SOME STUPID JOB!"They yell in frustration."Next time, I ain't coming! I'm going to bite that little no goo-"

"Language!"Sliver hushes them."You don't want Alberto to hear such words."

Rolling their beady eyes, they restrain themselves while mumbling under their breath. Huffing a puffing they disappear. Leaving the jaquin alone once again. She looks around at the mess before her."Might as well start."And begins to pick up and tidy up the place.

* * *

After Elena was informed of the Shiruki's daughter's last whereabouts, she couldn't believe it and had to make sure for herself. All of it was true, they admit with caution and hesitation they indeed knew her and often helped her as a resting stop. Verifying she was here just a day ago. Though before giving out anything else, they did wanted to know what it was Elena would do and asked the princess not to harm them. Elena promised. A promise she wasn't sure she could actually keep. As her own personal feelings made it rather difficult to think clearly. But she had too, otherwise this would not work.

Getting the information on where the sorceress daughter's daughter lived. She was rather surprised, this was the place they would expect them to be. Then again it did seem to fit, wanting to stay and remain hidden. Knowing she was here, the only other part was where they could be. After Skylar dropped her off, along with Mateo and Gabe followed a small number of men. The smaller the army the better, it would look less suspicious and wouldn't cause a panic or alarm. She had to change out of her princess attire to, to in a sense blend in. Along with Gabe and his men. Even Mateo.

She could hear in her mind, her grandmother disapproving of the idea she came up with. While grandfather was just against it as his wife, but understood why. While her cousin wanted and felt she needed to go in full force. With nearly an army to capture one person. Who, was the daughter of the woman that caused her suffrage and misery for 41 years. Took nearly and almost everything away from her. Came into her kingdom and took out her guards, toying and playing with her. Making her look like a fool, along with the others. Putting the others in danger. To have her escape.

Just thinking about it upset her, it began to cloud her mind. Making it hard to focus."Elena."Mateo brings her back."Ready? We only have so much time, before your grandfather allows your cousin to send in the rest. We better get started."He tells her, pulling his hood over him.

Each of them came in wearing cloaks to conceal themselves."Yes. You're right."she agrees, and pulls her hood over."Let's go."

Carefully and cautiously they walk through the broken, darken streets. Elena couldn't believe this place, built and constructed in the thickest and darkest part of jungle was part of Avalor. Unlike her kingdom, that vibrated with colors, warmth, sound and feelings. This place, was dark, hot, yet wet at the same time. Dreary, thick and nearly consumed by nature. The smell, was not at all like the kingdom. She couldn't describe it, if she wanted too. All she knew, was that she had to resist from covering her nose and did her best to suppress herself from coughing. The residence here, where different. Gruff, rough, moody and deadly. It seemed. Maybe she was wrong.

Yeah, it was a good idea all of them wore these cloaks. Keeping her eyes peeled for any sign or clue, when she saw it. On a nearly tattered poster, hurrying over to it, the face matched the sketch from her sister.

"It's her."Elena tells Mateo and Gabe. Holding up the picture to the poster. Quickly reading what it said on the poster, without thinking she darts off to find the place. Leaving the others behind.

"Elena!"Mateo and Gabe call after their impulsive friend. But she didn't turn around nor stop. They quickly hurry to follow.

Running through streets, trying to find the name of the Cantina. It had to be close, very close. She could feel it. Searching for it was starting to become frustrating.

"Where is it?"she grunts, looking around. How could she find it, when mostly everything looked the same.

"Hey, she's back. At Tlacolteotl Fantasía."

She over hears someone say, this was perfect. Pretending not to pay attention, leaning up on a wall. Her eyes watch the two adults whispering to each other, before sneaking off. Bingo, she had her lead. Following them closely and carefully. Waiting for them to take her to Shiruki's daughter. It took a few minutes, but they arrived. This place was all the way in the back, in the shadows. Yet it seem to the most popular. It was very elaborate, she reads the name of the Catina.

"Tlacolteotl Fantasia."she read to herself."I've found you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you find her?"Gabe asks Mateo.

Who came up empty."No. Not yet. Not even the place. People here really aren't known for ummm,"he looks around nervous."Distributing information. We've got to find Elena and the place. Our time is running out."

"Yeah I know."Gabe agrees. Trying hard not to stress out from Elena's sudden choice."Why did she have to run off like that. Could you do a location spell?"

"Well, I'm not sure."Mateo thinks about it."Remember we're trying not to bring attention to ourselves. If we do, then wel-"

"Mateo!"Gabe hisses."We don't have time really. We need to find Elena. In a place like this..."he looks around shuttering."It's not fit for the crown princess. Not to mention she's going to be up against the daughter of Shiruki."

Understanding Mateo agrees."Alright. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime just keep...keep looking. Ask around, but at the same time be subtle about it. We don't want to draw too much attention. People like this..aren't very friendly."

* * *

Back with Silver she had finally finished cleaning up everything, even managed to fold some of the clothes. The place looked much better, just like before. Sighing and tired, stretching and yawning. Ready to sleep, though not before doing one more thing. Peering her head into the room, her eyes adjust to the darkness and focus on one thing. Good. They're still sleeping. Noticing something wrong, she slips in and quietly goes over, taking a bit of the cover in her mouth and pulls it over them just a bit.

"There. That should be fine."she tells herself smiling."I wonder though, if Ravenna is having a good time."Pondering sullenly."I hope nothing happens."

* * *

Elena managed to find a place to sit, out of the suspicious eyes. Keeping herself well hidden from the others. The less attention she had the better, telling herself to stay calm. Not wanting her own personal emotions to get the best of her. Her eyes shift all around at the kind of people in this place. Clearly this was a part of her city or country she had yet to explore. Surrounded by all the light and beauty of her kingdom, didn't think of this side. Looking around, the dark deary colors upon the nearly corroding walls. The smell she would prefer not to comment upon. It was rather strange to her, how the daughter of Shiruki lived in a place like this. She honestly assumed they would be living better, with powers like their mother. Or at least running the place. But, it didn't seem like it. Finding her here. Turning the stage, which was nice. Lights pointed at one center spot.

Behind the curtains, eyes spy upon the crowd. A good amount, which was good. Payment would be wonderful, nothing like a big turnout. Some of the usual faces, along with those who come every now and then. A couple of new faces.

Waiting as patiently as her patience would allow it, Elena took quick glances here and there. It would be easy to just rush in and apprehend Shuriki's daughter, then all of this would be over. That would work if not for one major factor. They too posses magic like their mother, if not darker. **She** needed to get them for many reasons. One, to undo the damage they caused with some of her guards. Two, their crimes against stealing from the kingdom and her palace. Third, the satisfaction of knowing she had finally put a stop to Shuriki's evil. But, most importantly, for own personal reasons.

This needed to go faster, time was being eaten away and there was only so much time her grandfather gave her. She needed to get this done and over with. Looking around, she spots something. A door. No doubt that lead to the back, getting up carefully and slowly. She makes her way over about to slip in when the lights dim and center stage lights up.

"Hey?"Someone spots her."You can't go back there."They tell her, roughly grabbing by the shoulder, redirecting the princess."Over there."Shoving her back to the chairs and tables.

Nearly stumbling, she kept her balance. Apologizing.

"Excuse me."she mumbles. They just grunt at her and point back to the seats, standing in front of the door. Crossing their large arms across their chest. It was clear to the princess they weren't going to let anyone pass and would be watching her closely.

Great. That was all she needed. She could easily use her authority to make him move. But, that would give her away, in a place like this. Grudgingly she goes back and takes her seat. And within seconds music began to play, a melodic tempo. She notices how the music taking effect upon the others. The way they suddenly seem ensnared by the rhythm. It was mystical and mysterious, as it was enchanting. The cool colors added to it. She slowly began to feel its affects. It was strange, this feeling. She couldn't quite make it out. The lights focused to the center of the stage, a female's silhouette could be seen. Slowly walking to the curtains. They slowly swayed their hips in a sort of hypnotic way, their walk was both assertive, strong and seductive. There was rhythm in the movement of their hips. The way their hands rested on their hips, rocking back and fourth. They clearly where in-charge.

With each stride Elena saw the people eyes lite up eager and filled with desire. A certain type of desire. That made her feel rather uncomfortable and shutter a bit. The sooner she could get this over with the better. Shaking the music's effect on her off. The best she could, focusing on what was important. Glaring hard at center stage. Waiting for the silhouette to hurry up. Her impatience getting the best, something her grandparents had told her many times to keep in check. Not to be so brash. But her emotions where getting the better of her, not to mention the pressure of time. She needed to act, NOW!

Just as the curtains pull apart, she stands up, snatches off her hood. Sword drawn, pointing forward and announces herself. Shocking everyone.

"I princess Elena of Avalor find you daughter of Shiruki under arrest for crimes against the kingdom of Avalor."

* * *

"Hey! Gabe! Over here!"Mateo calls to his friend, pointing to a poster.

Gabe comes with his men."What is it?"

"Look."Mateo gestures to the poster, Gabe looks seeing who it was."It's her. Shiruki's daughter. This has to be where Elena went."

Gabe studies the poster a bit more."..."Pointing to it. Looking to Mateo."Does that smirk...no I mean those eyes. Don't look familiar?"

Mateo didn't understand what he was talking about, but looks to see. Studying a bit more too. Eyes scanning over it."...Yo-"

Before he could say anything they hear a loud explosion, not to far away. Along with a Elena yelling. Forgetting about the poster, Mateo and Gabe hurrying towards the explosion with the others."Elena!"they both yell.

"MEN!"Gabe yells rushing ahead of Mateo with the rest of his men behind him. Taking out his sword,charging forward."I'm coming princess!"

Nearly out of breath Mateo managed to follow. With his Tamborita out and ready. Gabe shouts for him to get ready, Mateo starts to repeat the spell needed. Over and over again, while trying to keep his nerves under control. He was so focus on what he was doing, that he didn't pay attention to what was coming at him. He collides right into them. Both of them tumble hard to the ground. His Tamborita flew out of his hand, just a couple of inches away.

"Wha-?!"he gets up holding his head, shaking to regain focus. Everything seem muffled, he heard what sounded like someone screaming at him. To do something, he couldn't remember at first. Until his eyes fall on his Tamborita. It clicked. The spell!"The spell!"Getting up and scurrying over it, grabbing it. Repeating the spell, to himself mentally. While self motivating."I can do this! I can do this!"

Standing up ready, he turns around surprised finding Shuriki's daughter, the one he collided with. He watches as you get up. Your back to him, dressed in a dark leather halter top exposing most of your back and mid section. With matching sleek elegant long skirt. Slit on one side, exposing one of your smooth legs, with dark color heels. Long leather arm warmers, reaching your elbows. Straight, sleek rich dark brown almost black hair reached to the shoulders. Cut in straight, neat in layers. Turning around nearly facing him, surprised and pleased it was him. Bangs swept on the left covering the eye, giving an alluring look. Your lips slowly etch into a smirk, while your eyes glisten deliciously. The way you looked at him, clearly made him uncomfortable if not nervous. Turning fully around to face him, there was some distance between the two of you.

"Well,"you speak dusting yourself off."This must be my lucky day. If I knew we would tangoing into another date, then I would have looked better."You said flirtatiously, eyeing him like candy. He shutters and flusters uncomfortable. It made you smirk more. Flipping your hair over your shoulder, quickly looking to his Tamborita. He noticed and points it towards you.

"D-Don't...F-Freeze."he tells you. Trying to be brave.

It so cute, you laughed. Purring to yourself. Slowly raising your hands."...Kidding."He was a second to late, using the spell. You easily dodge it and slitter under and sweep his feet. Knocking him to the ground. Knocking the breath out of the young wizard, who finds you on top of him. Pinning him down. Just like back at the palace. Hands on pinning him by his wrist. The upper half of your body hoovered over his. While the lower part kept him pinned down. Your seductive smirk only grew bigger with delight. Flipping your hair to your left. And lean down leaving just a few inches between you both. Just to have some fun, you playfully nip his nose. He tired to struggle against you, but you didn't let up.

You just laugh at his attempt."You're so cute."You coo, nuzzling your cheek to his, purring lowly on his neck."You smell so delicious."Your hands release him his wrist and wrap themselves around his body. Mateo just laid there frozen. As you snuggled up more, pressing your body closer to his. Your hand gently strokes his cheek. As his body tensed up."...Mmmmm...I wonder how much fun I could have with you?"You curl up more."Aw, your heart is racing. Haven't you even been this close to someone before? What a lovely heartbeat."Slowly you sit up. A a strong playful yearning in your eyes.

Cocking your head to the side. Pouting playfully."Aww...you don't you have anything to say?"Mateo didn't know what to do. In the position he was in."So tell me? How is your neck? Did I bite you good? Is it still sore? Why don't I make it better."You whisper leaning back down, tongue out to lick it.

"Get off HIM!"

You move just in time, dodging the blade. Snickering lightly. Elena steps before Mateo, her blade pointed at you while Gabe helps him up."Well. Well princess, I thought I rid myself of you."You cross your arms."I must, I am impress. You tracking me down here. To my domain. I feel so flattered."

Elena could tell by your tone, you where mocking her."You're coming with me. For crimes again-"

"No."You hold up your hand cutting her off. Still smirking."I'm not going anywhere. Though I am glad you're inviting me back."Giving her a snarky look. Turning your back to her."You can't make me do anything. No one can."Giving a casual good-bye wave and walk away.

"I said STOP!"Elena thrust her sword at you. You move to the side like it was nothing, nearly making her stumble. But she regains herself, surprised.

"Elena!"Gabe charges at you.

You step to the side and just trip him. He falls forward, it was hard not to laugh. Elena checks on him, then flashes you angry eyes. And charges at you, you dodge each strike with ease, yawning not impressed. She could see you where taking this as a game. Gabe gets back up and joins her, the rest of the men come at you. You elbow one in the gut, then knee another one. They fall over.

"Wow."you say impressed with yourself."I'm jut that good. Let's keep dancing."You gloat Gabe and Elena, gesturing them to keep coming. Gabe took it and came. You move out the way, elbow him in the back. He falls over and you put a foot on his back, digging your heel in his spine. Elena stops."Tsk. Tsk. Princess. Let's not do anything crazy. Or stupid. Burro here will get it."Gabe tries to move from under you. But you dig your heel in, keeping him down."Good burro."You pat his cheek. Looking at Elena."Aww, you care. How noble. Now we wouldn't anything to happen to him. Like the others. Now would we?"

Elena had no choice, she didn't want anything to happen to the others. And drops her sword, but stands bold and noble."Let him go."She demands.

You raise a finger. Thinking about it."Umm...hmm...Let me see..."you stall."You came into my place and disrupt everyone. Called me out. Caused a fight to happen. Oh and the damage, let's not think about that. Chased me. Trying to jail me...am I leaving anything out..Oh!"You snap."Yes. Ruined my mome-"

"Unirse a Me!"Mateo fires the spell. You where hit with it, it knocked you off Gabe and hard onto the ground. Hitting your head, knocking you out.

"Gabe!"Elena hurries over to her friend. Helping him up."You okay?"

Rubbing his back, nodding his head."Yeah. I'm fine. Di-Did we get her?"

Elena looks over her shoulder at you, smiling relieved."Yes. Yes we did."


	7. Chapter 7

In the palace dungeon, young curious amber-brown eyes peer at the daughter of the evil sorceress confine and restrained. Shackled to the wall, through the bars of the door. Her jail cell was well guarded inside, Isa managed to sneak carefully down here. Throwing out the warnings her family and the others gave her to stay away. This person was dangerous. But, Isa couldn't help it, she wanted to see. So while the others discussed in their meeting what to do, she did her own observation. So far, there seem to be no harm to the teen. From what Isa gathered, she had to be the same age as her sister is, physically of course. She didn't have black hair like Shiruki, it almost looked black in the shadows, but when light hit it. It easy to see it was a deep, dark rich brown color. She did have green eyes like Shiruki, though not her skin color. It was at least a shade darker, kind of like a tannish beige sort of color. She was slender with a confident frame. She looked flawless, Isa couldn't help but be in awe. Clearly she enjoyed wearing dark colors and exposing skin. Squinting her eyes more to see, trying to match the sketch Isa had for the sorceress's daughter. Trying to see the face, the shadows made it rather hard. It concealed the face. Did she look like Shiruki or not? Isa wanted to know badly.

Feeling peeping eyes, you turn around to her direction. Seeing no one.

Word spread through out the city of Avalor of thief's capture and everyone rejoiced happily. Peace and harmony could now be brought back. No had feared of their things being stolen and what made it better was the final evil of Shiruki was behind bars. The people couldn't wait for justice to be severed. All that was needed was the say from the princess and her council.

They wanted her to pay for her crimes and keep her locked away. Elena would agree if not for one important factor. The promise she had made to her friend.

 _"Elena, you have to promise me." Charoca pleads."You won't harm her. Please."_

 _Resting a assuring hand on her rock friend, Elena nods her head agreeing."I promise. I won't."_

She had promised him, she wouldn't do anything harsh to Shiruki's daughter. Promises, she always made to up hold them no matter what. Though right now, it left her tied. Follow her duty or follow her personal feelings. One of them had to be choosen. All around her, the conucil agreed on what should be done about their inmate. Keeping them locked away forever, in the dungeon. Which would not really go against her promise to Charoca. Still, the guilt of knowing she didn't follow her promise all the way through. The rest of his words echoed in her mind.

 _"She's not bad. Just misguided."He tells her."Ravenna, she's just...She has goodness."_

Out of anyone, Elena knew he was the one who understood being misjudge. The fact he stood up for her and the protectiveness in voice. Showed her, he cared for her greatly. He must see something, that her personal emotions weren't allowing her too. Then again...back at her Catina...when she...

"Elena. Elena."Naomi calls to her. Waving a hand to get her attention. Elena comes back from her thoughts.

"Yes?"she looks around at everyone."What is it?"

Namoi gives her a questionable look."We all agreed on what to do with Shiruki's daughter."

"Oh. Yes."Elena recalls."About Shiruki's daughter, R-Ravenna."

Esteban scuffs in disgust."Even her name is tainted. What a horrible name."He said with vile."Toxic."

"Not to mention dark."Namoi throws in. Esteban nods his agreeing.

Francisco brings them back."Let's get back to the matter at hand. We still have the matter of the guards. She must know how to undo whatever it is she did. Surely she knows the spell."

"We need to get her to heal the men."Lusia speaks."They have been like that for awhile now. Only the daughter of Shiruki can undo this."

"After that,"Naomi chimes in."We leave her locked up. She doesn't really have much a choice. Being caught and all. What else can she do? Mateo's spell binded from using any form of magic. Which is surprisingly impressive."She scoffs.

Estban noticed Elena's uncertainty and calls her out on it."Why do you seem in doubt? Elena?"

"Huh?"She comes back. Estban arches an eyebrow suspiciously."I'm not doubting anything."

"You sure look like it. Do not tell me you have compassion for her? She is a menace to the palace and kingdom."

"I hate to agree with him,"Naomi gestures to the Chancellor."But he's right. You have no idea what it was like when use to live here. Trust me Elena, it wasn't fun."

"I do trust you."Elena assures her. But her eyes said other wise."It's just...Maybe we can try to find some sort of understanding with her. Or mayb-"

"Elena."Francisco said her name firmly."Now is not the time to be hesitant. You must think of the people. I understand you have a made a promise to another. But, as ruler you need to think of all of your people. The fact of the matter is you have managed to put away a great fear for the people. Shiruki's daughter has terrorized the kingdom enough. The people are waiting for you to make the right choice."

* * *

Looking around your cell annoyed and board. Kicking a small pebble."This place really has gone down."you mumble."Honestly, it was better years ago. I am really thirsty."Looking to one of the guards."Hey, is there by any chance I can get something to drink?"

They didn't respond."Well, well. Seems like someone likes to be rude."Crossing your arm smirking."Guess the new ruler hasn't yet taught her guards to be respectful. To a lady."Your words clearly begin to agitate them. Which pleased you and you kept going."You know. Actually since my mother was once Queen, it makes me a princess. And as princess you are treating me very poorly."

"You're not the TRUE princess."they snap back.

"I don't know."You sigh. Shrugging."I might as well be. Avalor sure has gone down since my mother's reign. Tsk. A shame really."Taking a sit on the concrete wall bench and lounge out. Staring up."...I quite curious to what this new ruler of your's has in store in for me. Clearly it must be special. Guess I should be honored really. She's a lot bolder tha-"

The door before reaching your cell opens, footsteps approach closer. Already knowing who it was, you turn your back to them anyway. Smirking. Elena stood assertively, you could still sense her deepen fear and nervous. It delighted you.

"Ravenna. Daughter of Shiruki. You are imprison for your crimes against the kingdom of Avalor and the people."she said in her monarch tone."You have terrorized my people and kingdom for too long. You WILL fix what you have done to the men of guards. And if you do, I will see your sentence to be lighten."

You couldn't help but scuff at her ridiculous words."Are serious? Lighten my sentence?"Laughing sitting up, your eyes pierce her's. A cunning and menacing smirk crawls on your lips. Slowly you stand. Gently resting a hand on your hip, slowly you walk to the bars. Your eyes look down upon her with superiority.

Sizing her up. She seem to catch on and stares back with resilience. It was just cute and pathetic. It would be sad if you didn't find this amusing. Tension slowly begin to form and it was just joyous. That you couldn't help but laugh in her face, turning your back to her.

"You want me to undo what I did to your men? Eh princess..."you said mockingly."You're going to have to give me more incentive and make it worth my wild."Taking a seat back on the concrete block. Your smirk turned into a pleasant smile.

Elena knew you where beating her, behind that devious smirk. It was obvious anything she said, you would not budge unless it was actually good. She had to give it to you, you knew how to turn the tides to your favor. Control. She thought, that's what you liked. You could read between the lines and export a lie. Which was what you saw with her. Her words meant nothing. Nothing at all to you.

Just looking at you sitting there confident and calm. Nothing about all of this phased you. Heck you even started to hum. Just what did Charoca see in you? Clearly she wasn't see it. That was it, a light went off. She knew what to say and use. Smiling to herself at the thought.

* * *

"Oh no. Oh no!"Mateo panics. Reading over the spell he had recently cast. This was trouble. No this was terrible.

His eyes read everything. Every part of the spell over and over again. At least a hundred times. How could have cast it wrong? Did his nervous get the better of him? He repeated the spell over and over so many times. Both verbally and mentally. To cast it wrong. What he meant to bind wasn't what he actually meant. A spell like this wasn't easily broken. Just a few days ago he was praised by many for capturing the daughter of Shiruki. Now he was no doubt going be hated. Great this was just wanted he needed.

How would tell Elena? Tell everyone? They would hate him no doubt. He wouldn't hear the end of it from Gabe's mouth. Namoi would unleash her snarky remarks. This wasn't just a mistake, this was a disaster. A huge one.

Eventually he would have to come clean and tell everyone. The thought of it made him shutter uncomfortably. Feeling their hands and arms wrap around his body. The way they caressed his cheek. In such a lecherous way. Their eyes looked at him like a cat to a mouse. Though this cat had different intentions. He could still feel their body pressed up against his. The way they slowly climbed him, when they pinned him down. He was more embarrassed than anything. His body and mind went into shock. From the outside it would seem like allowed them to as they please. But that was not the case. He just didn't know what to do.

Why him? He groaned. Out of everyone it had to be him. Messaging his temples. With no choice, he had to tell Elena. Grabbing the spell he goes to inform the princess and everyone. And afterwards, his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

After all these years, there was actually color and life in the halls of the palace. Vibrant and warm colors draped along the walls. Compared to its previous uptight, strict decor. Everything in order and perfect. Nothing out of place. Not a single thing. Now, it was the exact opposite of something your mother would like. If she saw this, she would repulsed and furious. And in the fit of her anger, would come a storm. Ah, what great memories.

"At least the view is still the same."you say to Elena. Who walked in front of you. Leading you to the guards you needed to fix. Four guards around you, one of them held the long chain for your shackles around your wrist, while you walked in the shackles around your ankles. Their hands upon the halt of their swords. Ready to use should you do decide to do something.

You felt rather honored with all this attention."Who said you could speak."Gabe grunts. Turning around glaring at you.

"Who said I couldn't?"you retort back smirking. Making his glare on you harder. You couldn't help but laugh."I thought since Shiruki's rule, Avalor has changed. People can actually speak freely without oppression."

"The _citizens_ of Avalor can."he spews back."And as far as I know, you're not a citizen."

"And you're nothing but the newest definition of a burro."

Hitting a nerve in him and he took the bait."I am not a donkey! You-You...At least I'm not in chains."

Rolling your eyes at his poor attempt at a insult."Correction. You are. You see, my small minded...friend. And I use that word very loosely. You are in chains, invisible chains. To our little chica here."Nodding to Elena."Those in higher power bound those lesser than them in subjected chains. You might be part of the Royal Guards. Making you a servant. There for putting chains upon you. Making you like me. The only difference is, these chains I can see. Your chains well. You can't."

Gabe didn't follow what you said, but knew you where insulting him. He gets ready to say something back. But Elena puts a stop the bantering. Between the two.

"Enough. Alright?"She gives Gabe a sharp look. Hushing him. You couldn't help but chuckle. She looks to you."Can you stop antagonizing him? Finding pleasure in others misery isn't quite a good thing."

"Now, chica what would make you think I find pleasure in this burro here? Are you comparing me to him?"you gasp as if hurt."You wound me. And I thought you where a good princess."

Elena didn't take the bait and ignores your words."Remember our agreement."She stops before two large doors. Her hands on the knobs."I meant it."Her tone serious, her eyes just the same.

You liked this look in her eyes. Your green gleam callously with a wicked smirk. "Yes. I remember. But you,"you get in her space. Locking eyes."Better remember yours. Chica."

"Back."One of the guards pulls you back away from Elena. They restrain you tightly."You're not allowed to be that close to the princess. Keep your distance or else."

"Or else what?"you throw up your hands."...Hmmm?"

"Let's just get this over with."Elena brings everyone back. Opening the doors she goes in, the guards yank you to follow. You nearly stumble but catch yourself. And follow her inside.

Isa was sat on the stairs of the palace, sketching in her book. While her mind thought of the daughter of Shiruki. Just thinking about the evil sorceress frighten her. Brought fear back, making her cringe. Still, the daughter. Though she had her mother's eyes, Isa sensed something different about her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could tell. When she spied on her. The daughter had sharp green eyes like the woman, they seem wicked though with a different intention. The way she smirked too. When she saw her being led by Elena and a few of the guards. She caught of Isa when latter was coming down stairs. Giving the her a playful wink and smirk. The way she walked in her chains, with such confidence and sassy. She wasn't the least bit bothered by her circumstance.

Holding her head high and strong. Looking down at her book, Isa finds she had sketched her eyes. Eyes that stared back, so mesmerizing. Hearing heavy panting. She looks up seeing Mateo frantically running up the stairs. Holding in a scroll under his arm. He nearly tripped.

"Mateo!"she hurries over to him and helps him up."Are you okay?"

"I-I..."he stammers."Where's Elena? I have to tell her something! Oh man! I can't believe this! I messed up!"

Isa wasn't sure what his was blabbering about, but could see whatever it was, it wasn't good and clearly troubled the young wizard."She took Shiruki's daughter to undo what she did to the guards. Come on I'll take you there."she picks up the scroll he dropped, grabs her book and takes him to his sister.

Inside the palace, Isa and Mateo race down the halls. Almost nearly running into Esteban first then nearly her grandparents. She throws a sorry at them, while saying they needed to get to Elena.

"What's going on?"Francisco looks to his wife, who didn't know. But insist they follow.

Curiousity got the better of her so Isa asks Mateo what this was all about."What's going on? Did something happen?"

He shakes his head."No. That's not it. I just messed up."

"Messed up? What do you mean?"

Clearly his mind wasn't in the mood to answer her questions. He was more focus on finding Elena. Before anything happens. Having already told his mother, who didn't take the news very well. He could only imagine how Elena and everyone else would take it. He would go from hero to zero after this. He just knew it. Reaching the room, Isa knocks on the door for her sister. Calling for her.

"Elena! Elena! It's me, Isa and Mateo. Can you open up please?"she said. Looking at the double doors and waits. There was nothing, so she gets ready to knock again.

"Isabel! What are you doing?"Luisa and Francisco come over. Stopping their granddaughter."You know you're not suppose to be here."

"I know abuela, but Mateo said he really needed to tell Elena something."Isa looks to him, then back to her grandparents."It's really important."

Luisa and Francisco look to the young man."What is that you need to tell Elena? That it can't wait till later."He asked. Mateo adverts his eyes embarrassed and ashamed."Well? What is it?"

"Yes."Esteban comes over."That it is so important you must interrupt Elena. Who is with the prisoner, reversing what they have done to our honored guards."

All questioning eyes on him. Mateo felt the pressure of his mistake building. He needed to tell Elena first, then the rest of them could know. But now cornered, he wasn't sure how long he could hold it in. Reaching behind for the door knob, when the door opens and falls backwards onto the floor."Oww."

"Mateo?"Elena was surprised to find him. She gets down and helps him up."Are you okay?"

He rubs the back of his head."Y-Yeah. I think so. Thanks."He gets to his feet with her help."Elena! I have something to tell you."He remembered.

"Umm, okay."she steps out the room, shutting the door. Giving her attention to him, saying hi to her family."What is it?"

Opening his mouth, Mateo closes it looking away. Unsure how to say it, he starts to fumble over his words. Mumbling quite few, making it hard for anyone to understand him."Well..Umm...you see..the spell..."

"Spit out already!"Esteban tells him. Loosing his patience with him.

Prompting Mateo to just blurt it out. In front of everyone."I cast the wrong spell!"Quickly covers his mouth and shocking the others.

"You did what?"Francisco repeats."What do you mean you cast the wrong spell?"

"Mateo,"Elena takes control of the situation."What are you talking about? You cast the wrong spell? She can't escape. That's what you said. With your spell. What do you mean it's cast wrong?"

Esteban steps to him, towering over the nervous young wizard. Glaring down at him."What do you mean? The WRONG spell?"

Mateo swallows hard, taking the scroll from Isa to show them. His hands trembling."Y-You see...I mean..The spell I used. Binds her-"

"From escaping. Right?"Elena said a bit nervous. Mateo shakes his head.

"No. Well, yes. But not like that, the spell I used binds her to the caster. Which is me. She's bound to me."He explains, pointing to himself. He could see they still needed more explanation. So he further explains."This spell, connects another person. To another. Kind of like into one. Because of this, it makes her apart of me. I don't really know how to undo the spell or how long it will last. And trust me, I've been searching for a disconnection spell."

"Okay. Okay."Elena does her best to be positive."So you two are in a sense connected. And there's no way to really break it...Great."she whispers the last part.

"Can she still remain locked away?"Esteban asks the question the others had."Well?"

From the look Mateo gave them, told them no."No. Not really. Because of this spell, the other person has to stay with the caster. They can't be separated for too long. Otherwise well...it doesn't fair well for the caster. Nor the other person. You know how when you uproot a flower from the ground. It well...dies. Yeah. That's kind of along the line with spell. I'm not saying I will die. I'm just saying, it won't be good. So, she has to stay with me. She can't stay in cell. When my home isn't close here."

"How could you make a mistake like this!?"Esteban chastises him."We finally have the last of Shiruki's evil locked away and now, you're telling me. She can't be locked away."

"Calm down Esteban. Calm down."Elena steps in-between him and the cowering Mateo.

"I'm sorry."he apologizes to the Chancellor. Trying to avoid his heated eyes.

Elena turns to her friend."It's alright, Mateo. We all make mistakes. Thank you for telling me."

"I'm really sorry, Elena."he apologizes again."I guess I just got nervous. Any my words mixed up."

"It's alright, it's okay."she assures him."Things happen." She turns back to the room."Things...happen."


	9. Chapter 9

_The halls where always so empty and cold. Nothing in them but flags of Shuriki. And the servants that kept the palace tidy and clean. There was really nothing here to make it feel like home. To feel anything. When the servants saw the evil Queen's daughter in the halls walking poised and uptight. Not a single hair out of place in her long dark dress, with even darker accents. Her eyes mirrored her mother's, the only difference was unlike her mother's eyes, her's where empty, dull and dark for one so young. The young princess was greeted regardless respectfully by everyone in the palace. Knowing full well should they not what would be fall them._

 _The young princess no older than nine didn't even bother to respond to their respectful greetings. Her eyes didn't look at them, only straight. The look she had in her eyes, told them she didn't think much of them. Didn't seem to think much of anything really. The pompous look she had. The only child in this large palace. Some of the staff felt sorry for her, others not so much. She didn't care._

 _Walking down the hall that gave a clear view of the kingdom, the young princess stopped and stared out across the vast land. For a split second her eyes had life in them. Seeing the clear blue eyes, the gentle breeze. There was a yearning in her eyes._

 _"Princess."Armando calls to her. She gives him a quick look."Remember princess, you must not be late to your mother."He leans in a whispers in ear another important reminder. That brought the dullness back._

 _Nodding her head."Yes. Understood."She said so generic and empty."Must not keep mother waiting. Come. Armando."_

If this was life's way of punishing him, Mateo really wished it wouldn't have. Was it because off the years he secretly came down to his grandfather's basement to practice magic? Against his mother? Was this for him being disobedient? Because he would gladly find a time spell and stop himself he knew it led to this.

Down in his grandfather's basement, is his work space. Mateo had the scrolls out again to see if there was anyway to break the spell he accidentally cast. Because he wasn't sure either himself or mother could handle their newest guest. Well maybe his mother could. He knew she wasn't the least bit thrilled when told her what he did, though she accepted and understood he made a mistake, she wasn't happy about it. When he told her, the daughter of Shuriki was moving in with them. Because they couldn't stay to far away from the other.

It's been only a week and he still had yet to settle in with all this. The only maybe, only good thing about all this was his mother wasn't going tolerate Ravenna's ways. Hearing his mother upstairs speaking to the teen.

"Thank you."Mateo whispers to himself and goes back to his studies.

Upstairs, Mateo's mother Rafa just shoved a broom in your hands, giving you a stern look."I've told you before, since you are staying here, you're going to do work. Now go and swept the courtyard."She points.

You look at the broom then to her, rolling your eyes and drop it."I don't clean."You tell her turning your back to her with an attitude and begin to walk away.

Rafa wasn't having it and quickly turns you around shoving the broom back in your hands. You where about to say something smart, to be quickly silenced by the iron glare she had. It wasn't that you where you afraid you just didn't...well...

Outside wasn't that bad, and sweeping wasn't either. It was a bore though. Thinking to yourself, she told you swept she didn't say how long you had to swept for. Realizing this loophole, smirking deviously. You look around and drop the broom. Dusting your hands, done. You never liked manual work anyway. Besides you're royalty anyway. You should have servants doing this for you, instead. Looking around the yard, finding a spot to lounge. One to fully expose you. And you found one. In the center for all to see, you position yourself seductively and make sure your most important assets. You knew how to pose right, to tempt others. You knew what they want. The sun shined on you right, glistening on your skin and hair. You looked helpless and alluring. Resting peacefully. The right small smile, showing you where innocent and dreaming good dreams. Rolling over just a bit, letting out small moans.

Your lounging caught eyes, which was perfect. A shadow loomed over you, a hand reaching down towards you and flicks you. Waking you up.

"HEY!"you snap, to quickly shut your mouth. Finding Rafa towering over you, she had on this strange sweet smile that behind it wasn't sweet. Her eyes flickered with anger, for disobedience.

Your eyes follow her arm to her hand and see the broom, she held tightly. There was anger in that tight grip, there was thunder in her eyes too. Along with inescapable consequences. You had something you wanted to say, but something told you not too. The wrath you would see was too much. Slowly you swallow and try to move back, while stumbling over your words. Your silver tongue wasn't going to help, her reflexes where faster. Like lighting her hand shoots out and grabs you by the arm and pulls you up with strength you didn't expect a woman of her size to have. Her grip was tight, very tight.

"I said to sweep the courtyard."she said calmly, between her teeth."I don't see it clean, care to explain to me why?"

You think and say coolly."You said didn't say how long I have to do it. So I swept and it's done. You're welcome."You chuckle with a innocent smirk, still chuckling.

"Oh."She said."So you that's what you thought. Well I am sorry. Here,"she leans you in closer."Let me clarify it for you better..."In a voice strong like a storm and firm like mountain."You will clean the courtyard, ALL of it! Until it is FULLY clean! You live here, you work! Do you understand? I don't care if you are the daughter of Shuriki, you will follow the rules of this house! Do you understand!?"

You didn't know what to say, you hadn't been talked to like that...ever. When your mother talked to you, it was completely different from Rafa's tone. This woman wasn't playing around, here you thought you could come in and do as you please. No one could tell you what to do, you wouldn't have it.

You wouldn't let anyone tell you want to do again. You would be the one with power and in control. Everyone had no choice. But that was clearly not the case here. What you thought being bond to Mateo was going to be a rather fun 'punishment'. One you would use to your advantage, just to see him react. Finding out right now, you would not be the one in-charge. This was not going to be fun. His mother wouldn't allow it. Her fire was hotter than your own.

Cowering and submitting. You didn't like it. Your eyes go cold, for it to quickly vanish by Rafa's sharp glare. Forewarning you. This was her home, these where her rules. It needed to be branded in you. You weren't in-charge. She commanded this house and wouldn't have any of your nonsense or ways. It wasn't like she could give you the boot, but something told you she would find other ways.

Her eyes didn't leave, until you understood. Grunting and cursing inside, this was punishment...no this was prison. The prison back at the palace was better than begin here. At least there you could do what you wanted and talk back. To Rafa clearly you couldn't. Tempted to open your mouth, shutting it, as her glare furrowed deeper.

"Do, you understand?"she repeats herself.

With no other choice, you comply."...Yeah."You scuff. Looking away annoyed.

She smiles and lets you go."Good, then here you go."She gives you the broom. Wiping her hands on her long skirt."I expect this courtyard finished before noon. It shouldn't take long. Sweep the patio, pick up the leaves, and water the plants."

"Why isn't your son doing this?"you quip back and slowly begin to sweep at your own pace."Isn't it a child's job to do chores."

Hearing your smart words she ignores the tone and answers you."You're right, it is a child's job to do chores. Hence you are a child and are doing chores."

"I am not a CHILD!"you raise your voice. Turning around to her. She was unfazed by your look. You strike a sensual poise."I am a young lady."

She scuffs."Sure. A young lady who can't even sweep. Lays around all day. Can't even manual work, who is to must rely on others words and attention to fill their own pleasure and esteem. And who must parade around in clothes revealing and exposing. Shows me you little respect for yourself. Yes. You're a _lady._ " She emphasis the last part.

She just tore you down. Just like that. You really didn't like her. How dare she say such things, you wanted to say something back but didn't. Glaring hard. She wants to play, fine.

Wanting to say something back, you instead give her a flattering smile."Oh, I'm so glad you said kind words. And, you love my attire. If you want I could help you. I mean not all of us are born like this."You slowly twirl around.

She just gave you a board stare. Her eyes look you up and down, sizing you up."By the way, since you're staying here, you will not.."Her finger points to all of you."Wearing that. It's disrespectful. Now, finish cleaning. You have much to do."She ended the talk and goes inside.

You had to give it to her, she composed herself well. That is until you heard her loudly grunt in frustration. Meaning one thing, you won this round. And you couldn't be happier.

Rafa: 1

Ravenna: 1

Let the games begin.

"Oh no."Mateo groans. Knowing what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been nearly two weeks since hearing or seeing from Ravenna and Silver begin to worry. The young Jaquin knew of one who could help her, landing down in the rock garden by the munfuego, knocks on the door of the hut. In just a few seconds, the door opens and she is greeted by Charoca. Who was both happy and surprise to see her.

"Silver. This is a surprise."He steps aside to let her in."Please come in."

"Thank you. But, I can't."She declines."I have to hurry and get back to Alberto."

"Oh. Okay. What is it? Is everything okay?"He asked noticing her worry expression.

Dropping her shoulders she distresses her concerns and worry."I haven't heard from Ravenna in two weeks. I keep hearing rumors she's been taken. Apprehended. I know she is too crafty for that, I was wondering if you've seen her?"

"Oh..."

Like a hawk, Silver flew straight back home in a blaze of fire. She couldn't believe it. What Charoca told her, which mean the rumors where true. Which meant she had to take adhesive maneuvers and fast. Remember what Ravenna told her, she lands home. Darts inside while keeping track of the time she had, finding the emergency bag, quickly puts it on. Goes to the bedroom and retrieves Alberto. All under five minutes flat she was gone and the place empty.

* * *

"Ravenna!"Rifa calls to you from downstairs."You had better be dusting up there. AND not lounging about."

"You had better be cleaning.."you grumble under your breath."Psst...I'll dust alright..."Looking at the duster in your hand. Your arm never felt so tired, house hold chores was not your thing.

Wishing Silver was here, she would take care of this and you **could** lounge about. Basking in the sun, while sipping on fresh Aguas frescas. Mango, passion fruit and Papaya flavor. With a bit of mint. Silver would make it for you. That's what you should be doing now. Not...not this house work.

You rather be waited on hand and foot, maybe going back to the dungeon wasn't a bad idea. At least there you'd be in a sense pampered. The only thing though, you'd miss out on basking in the sun and well...other things. Going back to dusting, slowly though, barely putting any effort into it. Leaving the cob webs. Finding different ways to define Rifa and the chores she made you do. Always from morning till dusk, chores, chores and more chores. Anything really she could find for you to do, because it was clear she wasn't going to allow you to do as you please. That woman made sure to assert herself as the authority over this place. Her rules. Her way. Which you detested. Being told what to do, having enough of that from years of it.

Skipping a few things that needed to be dusted, snickering to yourself. This was your revenge, now for the rooms. Going into the nearest one, you begin to dust. Again not putting much effort into it. Straightening things here and there, knowing well Rifa would come to see if you where doing that. Board, you begin to hum to yourself when something caught your eye. Walking over to the desk, hidden between some books, curious you take it out. A small dark velvet sack, the size of your palm. This was strange, so you open up the sack.

It was chipped decorated small seashell, that fell into the palm of your hand. With a slightly faded name engraved lightly on the shell. Squinting your eyes to read it: Mateo.

It belonged to him? This was rather a surprise. If not humorous on your part, quite dorky thing to keep hidden away. From the look of it, this thing seem to hold some sort of sentimental value. Tossing it up just a bit, why in the world would he keep something like this? It was a nice looking shell, looking closer. The edges of it was outlined in gold dust.

Wondering how much you could get for this, a good penny, maybe. If the gold was real and the silver his name was written in. Holding it up to the sunlight, debating what you should do. Looking it over, you found a name on the other side. Reading it.: "Rosetta" With a small rose painted next to the name.

Who was this Rosetta? By the look of it, they had to be a child. Because that what the hand writing looked like. Still, you felt the sting of jealousy. Child or not, there was no need to have a red rose painted next to the name. Forget about selling this thing, you wanted to crush it instead.

"Hey!"

Mateo catches you and quickly snatches the shell away, and clutches it protectively. His appearance surprised you, not to mention how quickly he snatched the shell from you and the look angry he gave. Shocked you, he didn't realize it at first.

You where rather amused and couldn't help but chuckle."How cute. I kind of like this side of you. Mi Amora."

"Please don't call me that."He groans."What are you doing in my room? And why are you touching my things? My mom told you only to clean outside the rooms."

You shrug your shoulders acting clueless and innocent."I'm sorry. I guess I forgot."You say in a sweet tone. With an alluring smirk. Knowing that devious twinkle in your eye, Mateo quickly became uncomfortable and quickly looks away while fumbling over his words.

Putting up a hand to block you."No you didn't. Can you please..."You slam an arm in front of him, blocking him from leaving and forcing him to look at you. Using the duster lightly brush his nose."Oh...boy."

Pushing yourself closer, minimizing the space between. Dropping the duster, place a hand on his cheek and pinch it."You're just so cute. Mateo."With your other hand you pinch his other cheek. Pulling them both. Finding it enjoyable and laugh.

While he didn't share in your pleasure, unsure if this was better than you trying to fondle him."E-Enough."He swats you away."Stop...stop doing that."

Giving him a sheepish look and smile."Whatever do you mean?"Then break out laughing."Oh, Mi Amora. Lighten up."You give him a playful push, then pick up your duster."Well, I've had my fun. Don't worry, when it comes down to it. I'll be gentle."You tell him with a wink, a wink he knew and made him fluster knowing. It was just too cute, you giggle in your hand and leave his room.

"Ravenna!"Rifa calls for you."Come downstairs. I need you to peel the potatoes."

Inside his room, Mateo hears you frustrated grunt and mimic his mother before leaving. Making sure you where gone, he carefully opens his clenched fist that held the seashell. Good, nothing was damage. Opening the sack he puts it and tucks it back away.

* * *

 _"Oh. Wow!"Mateo gasp with a big smile upon his little face."Thank you, Rosetta."_

 _Admiring the decorative seashell the little girl had just given him. It was a complete surprise, and she meant it too."I'm so glad you like you. I made one for each of you. But, I wanted to give you your's first."_

 _Mateo still kept admiring his gift."I'm going to treasure this. Forever."Hearing that made the girl smile. A smile that caught Mateo's attention. That the little boy blushed. He blushed more when she throws her arms around him for a hug._

 _"Promise?"She asked._

 _"Yeah."_


	11. Chapter 11

_It was quiet in the castle, all was asleep. Except for one. The young princess Ravenna, sneaks through the halls. Being careful as any seven year old could be. The young princess was careful not to be spotted by the night guards, should they spot her, the Queen would be alerted and every knew never to alert her. Even her own daughter a lesson she learned since day one. Using the shadows as cover, ducks and hides._

 _Most children would be terrified walking through a place this huge. That was never a bother for Ravenna, she knew how to deal with this nightmare. It was only loneliness. Loneliness wasn't scary at all. Slipping by two guards ever so carefully. She hurries through and makes a fast left. Before anyone spotted her, this was fun. She was actually having fun, avoiding being caught. The only fun she could ever have in this place. Holding in her own laughter, another thing that was forbidden. That didn't stop her from cracking an amusing smirk. One that mirrored her mother's so she had been told._

 _The night, the time she could be herself. Be free. No one could see her act this way. Or hear her either. Reaching the throne room, nothing but a empty, narcissist room. Her mother's glistening diamond throne high and center. There was no, no, there was never a seat for her to sit. Never at all. She always had to stand. If she was needed, which was very rare. Even when important guest came._

 _It was best to be silent and hidden than noticed. The only time she was allowed to be present, if and only if their guest had a child and needed to be entertained. Which was very rare. Standing before her mother's throne. It was big, in her eyes. That burned with hidden anger. Raising her hand ready to strike it with all the rage her little seven year old self had. Clenching her fist, brings it down stopping just an inch away. Restraining herself._

 _Struggling to hit it or not. Dropping her hand to her side. Tears began to well up in her eyes. But, she didn't let them come nor did she even let out a single whimper. In fear of alerting one of the guards of her position. Fearful now of what would follow. She wouldn't be able to come out anymore. Into the night._

 _Which meant..._

 _She couldn't let that happen. That was the only good thing, hurrying to the balcony by the throne room looks up at the stars. Her eyes read them, read the time. There was still time. Running back inside, lightly running on her tip toes. Picking up her nightgown leaves the room. Though stops before the large cloth flag of her mother's silhouette that hung in the room. On the wall. Looking at the empowering pose of her mother. Reaches out to touch it..._

 _"What are you doing?"A hand snatches her by the wrist. Yanking her up, leaving her slightly danging._

 _Fear rushes to her face, one of the guards had caught her. She just froze with fear. Fear of what was to follow, knowing well. Disobedience wasn't going to be tolerated. It was the Queen's law. And all laws had to be followed. No one was exempt. Not even the poor princess. Especially not by the princess._

 _Trying to retaliate wouldn't work in her favor. It would only make her punishment worse. Struggling against it wouldn't help either. All she could do was be dragged by the guard. Praying it wasn't her mother they would be disturbing, the way the guard was taking her told her it wasn't her mother, instead it was..._

 _Knocking the door the guard waits respectfully. Hearing irritable groaning and the handle jiggle. It opens and there stood Chancellor Esteban, who didn't look the least bit happy of being woke up. Shoot a angry look at the guard, which dropped to the princess. The man gives her a hard scowl._

 _Ravenna looks away. If not waking her mother, than waking Esteban was just as bad. Not worse, just bad."Sir. Sorry for waking you. But, I found the princess up and about in the throne room."The guard reports. Standing at attention._

 _Rubbing his temples. Esteban didn't have time for this."You know you are not suppose to be up."He scolds the girl."You know what to do."He directs the guard._

 _"Yes, sir."The guard salutes, though questions."Though for how long?"_

 _Without even thinking about it, Esteban says the first thing that pops in his mind."Two weeks."_

 _Even the guard was rather surprise as Ravenna. Who was visibly shaken with terror from what he said. She was about to cry now, but, what good would that do? Nothing. Following orders, the guard bids the man good night and jerks the girl roughly to follow. Warning her not to drag her feet otherwise he would add two extra days._

 _Holding in her scream, Ravenna did as she was told. Quickly casting her eyes back to the Chancellor's room, finding the door closed. Using a nothing but a lite torch, down the dark spiral way. The guard takes the terrified girl, who was so over come with fear she started to squirm. Forgetting it was against doing. She didn't care. She was only seven. Opening her mouth to scream to be quickly covered by the guard._

 _Who hushes her harshly. Hearing the old rusted lock unlock. Ravenna could smell all her fears. The cold she could feel grip its claws into her. Causing Ravenna to latch onto the guard's arm for dear life. Without any mercy or sympathy, he rips her off and throws her in. Slamming the door and locking it. The only lights she had was just the slither from the small horizontal window high above. Cold and frighten, she curls up under the light. Silently whimpers herself to sleep._

* * *

Seeing as it has been some time since checking in on Mateo and the whole situation. Elena decided to go and pay a visit or better yet she sent someone to get them. It would only be Mateo but because of the spell, Ravenna had to come too. Sending Gabe to get them accompanied with couple of guards just in case. And to be extra save, Gabe even put shackles on the dark girl. Watching her closely.

And by watching closely, he had her ride with him back to the palace while Mateo and his mother rode in the carriage.

"I'm surprise you're not having me walk..."you scoff.

"Don't give me any ideas."Gabe grunts, causing your whip your hair at him. Aggravating him. But he kept his cool. Grumbling to himself.

You though couldn't help but snicker under your breath, which was quickly nipped by Rifa."Stop it."She said warning you. Giving you a look too.

Which quickly quiet you. To Gabe's surprise and he found it amusing himself. Snickering just a bit, while you grumbled under your breath. Mateo just stayed out of it, he seem rather jovial now that you noticed. What it was, you weren't sure. But, he had a rather weird smile on, that puzzled you. Especially the way he was holding that one scroll protectively in his lap.

Soon you, Mateo and his mother arrived to the city. It was strange to be back here, especially when all eyes laid on you once Gabe riding in with you. You could feel their scowls and displeased glares. Hateful stares too. You just ignored them, though did flash a few smirks and some rude remarks.

"I robbed you. And you. Oh, you three times."You say proudly."Your stuff I was able to pawn off really well. Yours' not so much."

Your words weren't received with joy. Which you didn't mind. Board, you lean on Gabe's horse's head. Yawn rudely all over, which of course annoyed Gabe. Who held it in, grunting between his teeth."We're here..."

"About time."You complain and flip your hair in his face, yet again."This is really poor service, back when **I** was princess, this type of behavior would be unacceptable. You would be fired or worse."Using a finger and gesture a cutting across your throat. With the noise.

Gabe jumps off his horse in a huff making you snicker at him. He shoots you a glare, about to say something when Elena comes out. She greets Mateo and his mother."Hey, welcome."

Mateo gets out and helps his mom. The two of them greet her back."Hey, Elena."Mateo.

"Hello Princess."Rifa said less casual.

"I'm glad you could come, sorry I haven't been by."Elena apologizes."Had a lot of princess things to do. Anyway, how are things going?"

You still on the horse, with Gabe holding the chains to your shackles, with his back to you. Still board and even much so now, watching Elena doing pleasantries and catch up with Mateo and his mother. There was nothing interesting to do or entertaining. Except one...a sly smirk appears on you. Looking to Gabe. A devious look in your eye, lightly tug on your chain.

"Hey...Pst...Hey."You try to get his attention. He just gives your the cold shoulder. So you up it. Tugging a bit harder."Psst...Hey...Burro...Burro...Idiota...IDIOTA."You emphasis.

He still didn't respond, at least that's what you saw from behind. So you tug a bit more, this time pulling. Reaching his limits Gabe turns around and yells."WHAT!?"

His outburst got Elena, Mateo and Rifa's attention. You were rather shocked."...Hi."Was all you said and bust out laughing.

Leaving dumbfounded and highly angry, he was about to react physically if Elena didn't step in just in time."Whoa. Whoa...calm down Gabe."She calms him. Your laughing though wasn't helping.

Pointing and laughing at him. You nearly fell off."She's just..."Gabe stresses to Elena."I mean...You have no idea..All the way here...Princess I swear if...Grrrrr.."

"I know. I know."Elena said calmly."Calm down. Calm down."

Wiping your eyes from such a good laughter. Holding your side. So caught up in your own joy, you didn't see a hand reaching up from the side and pull on your ear until it was too late. Their grip on it was tight and firm. It actually hurt, they yank you off the horse.

"What did I tell you?"Rifa scolds you. You cringe from the pain."Hmmm? Apologize."She tells, which you refuse. Her grip tightens and you do as she said.

"Okay. Okay...Sorry."You force yourself to say. Waiting for more, Rifa holds a bit tighter until you give a full one."I apologize for such a rude behavior...it was wrong."

"Better."Rifa said satisfied, she lets go of your ear. Leaving you to rub it and glare at the woman. Elena and Gabe where both surprised and shocked at what they saw. Rifa composed herself properly and smiles."Please pay Ravenna no mind. She is..."She glances at you still rubbing your ear, then back to Elena."Learning. As you can see. It might take longer than...to do those deeds."

"So it seems."Elena agrees."You sure this will work?"Looking to Mateo.

Who nods verifying."Yeah. I looked it over a bunch of times. It will work."

"How will we know it's working?"Gabe asked rather hesitant about it."I mean, the last time..."

Elena hits him in the arm and hushes him."Quiet. Though Gabe does have a point. How will we know?"

Mateo though about it for a second."I'm not sure really. But, I'm sure once she starts doing them, it will show."

Getting the feeling they where talking about you, you forcefully include yourself."Are you talking about me?"Hearing Rifa grunt, you quickly change how you said it."I mean..."Clearing your throat."Please include in your discussion."You said dryly. Rolling your eyes really quick so she wouldn't see.

"Actually we are."Elena said."About the spell Mateo cast on you. There is a way to break it."She said rather proud and happy. Though Gabe seem the most happy with the biggest smile. Leaving you out of the loop."It says here, to be undone, the bounder must do right to done."

"So? What are you saying?"You scoff, crossing your arms.

Before Elena could say anything Gabe does."It means you have to do some good deeds and spell is broken."

"What?"

Elena takes over."What he means, you have to do good deeds in order for the spell to be broken. Though the only way they count, is by the caster. Which is Mateo. He has to approve of them. Though they must be genuine."

"Genuine?"You repeat and throw your head back laughing."Good deeds? Genuine? Hahahaha...Are you serious? Are you stupid? I can't no... I don't do geunine in anything...If it's not for the right price."

"Isn't you being a free a good prince?"Elena retorts.

Still laughing you laugh more from what she said."Why? So you can lock me away in the dungeon? What's the difference? I still need to be held for my "crimes"."You say making air quotations."So you have nothing to give me, to make me want to actually do anything. A darn thing!"Getting in her face, staring her down.

Looking into your eyes, made Elena see Shiruki instead of you. Mother and daughter had the same evil gleam. Smirking from her fear, made you smile. Turning your back to the princess. Scoff."Like I said. Nothing."

* _It's not...Shiruki.._ *Elena reminds herself. Getting her composure back, boldly stands and offers you what you wanted to hear."I'll give you clemency."

Hearing what you wanted, made you happy. A half smirk, you turn around now interested."Clemency, you say? You've peaked my attention."

"Elena what are you doing?"Gabe whispers to her. Looking at you."You can't d-"

She steps away and faces you."You heard me. Clemency. For everything."

It was tempting, but you knew there was something missing."What if I decide to come back? Let's say to visit."Quickly looking to Mateo winking at him."Then what? What if I say accidentally take something. Again. Like his pride?"Thumbing to Gabe, who became offended, about to say something but Elena stops him.

Her eyes never left you. You could feel her trying to contemplate what to say, while treading carefully. She was studying you. Trying to see what you would say next. Or what you where thinking. But, you where a closed book. Giving little to no information.

"...Yes. With everything.."She agrees reluctantly.

Clasping your hands together with glee. Nearly jump and down."Oh. Wonderful. Well then, since you are being so kind, princess. How about we add in a little extra..."A greed smile comes. Leaning in close."With each deed done, I get a five hundred no...one thousand Avalor coins. As payment. Seems fair?"

"...Fine."Elena agrees."It's only fair."

"Alright then. So how genuine do I need to be?"You ask, rubbing your hands together.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the dead of night, by the time Silver landed carefully and steady in front of Charoca's home."Whoa!"She nearly panics, catching the sleeping Alberto, before he fell off. Using one of her wings. Manages to gently push him back upon her back."There...safe. Now..."Turning to the door of the volcanic monster's home. Swallows nervously.

This was so wrong...such a mean thing to do. Constantly regretting doing this. It was just so rude. But, it had to be done. Because well...it needed to, also...Ravenna. Worried about her, fearing the worst. Muster up the bit of courage and gently knocks on the door, with her paw. Lightly of course. Meekly yelps, before covering her mouth. Remembering Alberto and seeing how loud she was. Waits. No one came to answer the door. So she does it again, lighter than the last. Still no one.

Sighing, she knew this timid knocking wasn't going anywhere. It had to be bold. Rising a paw, looks away and knocks. This time louder. Calling for him.

"Charoca! Charoca!"

Hearing movement from inside, she stops and quickly brings her paw back. The door opens, she quickly bows deeply. Apologizing."I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

It took him a moment to realize who it was and was rather surprised."Silver? Wha-What are you doing here!? At this hour?! D-Did you fly here!?"

It was clear she did. Coming back up, she explains."A-After what you told me. I...left. To find Ravenna. I took Alberto with me. See?" Showing him her sleeping passenger. "We couldn't stay there. Not anymore."Her ears drop, along with her voice.

Understanding, Characo. Noticing the heavy bags and tired with her, steps aside."...Well, you can't make it to there. In your condition. Come on inside. So the two of you can rest. Build up your strength. Alright?"

Grateful for his kindness and hospitality, she accepts."Thank you. D-Do you have a place for Alberto? He needs more sleep than I."

"Yes. I do. Just come inside."Stepping aside, with the bit of strength she had takes herself and Alberto inside. After some rest, she'll be ready to go and find Ravenna. Before she rested, she made sure Alberto had a place first. Then curls up next to him. Using one of her wings as blanket for him.

"Thank you. Characo."She thanks him, before slumber took her. Mumbling."Ravenna...p-please be safe..."

* * *

"A-Achoo!"

You sneeze. Strange. Was someone thinking about you? Looking around, it sure didn't seem like. It was more of hateful and spiteful glares. What to do under something like this? Smile and wave of course. So you politely smile back, mocking them of course. Winking at a few, giving a few a flirtatious look. Causing many to look away, you found pleasure and amusement in it. Throwing your head back chortling. This was going to be so much fun. To add more, you turn around glorious and bow down to them. Over and over. Thanking them.

Earning more scowls and hissing looks."Hey, I remember stealing from you. And you."You squeal. Pointing a few. Who quickly scurry along. As you wave bye."Bye! Bye!"

Not to far away at the steps of the palace, Elena stood with her council, Mateo and Gabe. Who wasn't pleased with you. Gabe giving the hardest look."Does she have to be here?"He grunts.

"Gabe."Elena nips at him."Yes. She does. You were there when we came to an agreement. The sooner she does her good deeds, the sooner she'll-"

"Be out of our hair."Naomi blurts out."All her parading around like this, is really starting to bug me. The way she's gloating and taking pleasure in all this. So? How good do the deeds have to be?"

Turning to Mateo. All eyes fall on him."Well, really good. I'm guessing."

""You're guessing? Well, that is very reassuring." Esteban snorts."We're all hanging on, uncertainty. This is hopeless, it would have been better if we'd lock her up. For her crimes. She is danger. To everyone here!"

"Well, we can't do that."Elena reminds him."Remember? It'll effect Mateo too. So, we have to do this. Now then. First things first...What deed should she do?"

Looking to everyone, in hopes they'd have some sort of idea or suggestion. But, it was clear most of them had bitter and resentful thoughts. That clouded their thinking. Especially Gabe, who clearly had vendetta against Ravenna. His eyes burning with detest. This was not going to start off well. Elena could tell. If no one would help in this, then, it wouldn't move forward. But, she was stump herself. Trying to think of what would be a good thing for the her to start off with. Because her people wouldn't want anything to do with her. None of them would let her set foot inside. Thinking long and hard about what to do, she didn't notice Isabel coming out.

Until she spoke."I could use some help. With my inventions."

Everyone nearly gasp, upon her idea. All eyes fall on the girl, who's attention was on you."Ummm..."Elena tries to think of what to say.

"No."Gabe flatly disagrees."There is no way we'd let her anywhere near you. That is just ridiculous."

"Well,"Isabel quips back."I don't see any of you coming up with any idea really. It makes since, because I really need help and well. It is considered a good deed. Right?"

Everyone quickly looks at each other."She does have a point."Elena reluctantly agrees."I mean, none of us came up with anything. Every thought I had was, a no. No one in the kingdom would want to take her. Plus, she'd be watched over here. Not too far from anyone's view."

"I don't know, Elena."Her grandmother rather testy about it. Looks to her husband. Who too shared her feelings. But, also saw where Elena was coming from.

"It's rather risky."He voices."But, it might be only thing to work. As far as I can see."

Gabe and Naomi just did not agree. Nor did Esteban. Each objecting."Having that...that criminal!"He points a discriminating finger in your direction."Is like inviting a thief to come into your home and steal. Oh wait! It's the same thing! I forbid it!"

"Sorry Elena. But, he has a point."Naomi agrees with him."Having her back in the palace. Knowing what she's going to do. That's too risky."

Understanding their concerns, Elena had to stand by the right choice. Even if she wasn't a fan of it. Swallowing her own feelings. Agrees."Then..then she can help you our Isabel."

* * *

"Sorry." Isabel apologizes to you.

"For what?"You snort. Looking at the few guards. In the room."For the extra guards? Oh, please. I don't. Don't care either. I love all the attention I'm getting."Smirking.

"Oh."She was surprised you didn't seem bothered by, the extra eyes. Watching you like a hawk. In her lab. She took you here, once Elena gave the approval that you'd be helping her with her inventions or pretty much anything else. She seem the most welcoming and less edgy compared to the others. Who still had that chip on them."Well, umm...okay."

It became quiet again, with you both. You where rather board, leaning up against her...strange invention. The least bit interested. While Isa worked on her invention. Measuring and writing things down in her book. She kept looking up, observing then back down to write. It seem like she was struggling or something, the way her face slightly cringed in frustration.

"What's eating you?"You ask. Curious. She looks up at you, rather surprised you actually spoke. To her. Pointing to herself."Yes...you. What is it?"

"Oh,"She puts her pencil down."It's just well...I'm trying to figure out this area. Right here."You give it a look, seeing nothing but gears and maybe something winds it up. But, that was all. None of it made any sense.

"Don't understand."You bluntly say, shrugging your shoulders."It's all gibberish to me. Nothing but gears and other stuff that doesn't make sense. I can't believe this what you like to do?"You scoff."How does it even gain attention? What will it bring?"Dismissing the invention.

"Well, I kind of just like making new things. I'm not always sure what it will be used for, though, sometimes it does have a purpose. It depends really. I just love doing it. Don't you have something you enjoy doing?"

Her question rather surprised you. One you hadn't been asked, ever before. Nor thought of and yet here it was present. For that moment you had nothing to quip back or sneer. Speechless really.

* _...I...I never..._ *You painfully remember. She never gave you a choice. You never had one. It stung. It burned. Such a stupid little girl, for asking such a stupid question. How dare she even cross that line. Even if the question was innocent and just out of curiosity. It was uncalled for.

Noticing your sudden quiet, Isa looks up from her book. Sensing something was wrong, she just could tell with you. Was what she said? Regretting what she said, knew she needed to make amends.

"Umm..Ravenna."She calls to you steadily."Look I'm sorr-"

You throw your head back and laugh, like nothing. Startling her of your reaction. Just a second ago, she was sure...you where...and now. It wasn't even a bother."..It was just a silly question. It didn't mean anything." Brushing it off. Flipping your hair over your shoulder. Get down to her level, looking directly in her brown eyes. With a high smile."Now, then. I'm here to help. So what is that you need my help with?"

"Um...Well..."

* * *

It wasn't much, but Charoco was able to provide food for Sliver and Alberto. Who ate up what was put before him. As Silver watched on."I'm sure, Ravenna is alright."Charoco tells the worried jaquin."I was able to talk with the princess, about her. Asking her to go easy on her."

"Thank you. It does ease my mind knowing that."She thanks him. Even so it was clear her worry still weighed."I told her...I told her not to go back."Sighing."I had a feeling something like this...this would happen. And now she's taken back to that horrible place. Even if the princess, is kind to Ravenna and understanding. She's still force back into that prison. I promised to always be her wings. We'd fly away. Together. It was the promise..."Looking at her wings. Focusing on the slightly deformed one.

 _It was a heavy rain and bustling winds, a terrible storm that ravished quite a good percentage of Avalor. All the way to the jungles, anyone caught in there would either be blown away or worse. For a full day the storm raged. Until it settled, nothing but broken branches and debris laid wasted. And within that debris, there with its wing being crushed by pile of rocks, a small, white jaquin cub. Laid on the jungle floor, battered and beaten. In pain and scared. Trying hard to get their wing free, but, their weak frame would not allow it._

 _They had to get free. They just had too. Afraid of what lurked around, ready to get a jaquin. Especially a young one. Was easy prey for anyone. The constant pain from their pinned down wing increased more and more. Until they could no longer endure it and collapse. Curling up, cold from the rain and winds that followed after. Shivering, wishing to be back in their warm nest. Whimpering. Drift off._

 _Only to be awaken, by the presence of someone. Their light green eyes shoot open and look up at the one standing over them. It was a human. A girl...a teenager..early teenager or pre-teen. They weren't sure. What they did know was, she trying to remove what pined down their wing. Surprising the young cub. Who stared in shock, as the girl tireless picked up and threw the rocks off. One by one. And upon her back, a smaller human carried in a some sort of carrier. Looking at the girl closer, she was in drenched clothing. She too had been caught in the storm. How did she know, they where here?_

 _Hearing grunts of struggle and determination from her, she'd hadn't stopped. Her hands being to get dirty and muddy. Scratched up, bruised and bleeding. Raw. It looked painful, but she kept going forsaking it. She only stopped to wipe her brow, leaving a mixture of blood and mud across it. Feeling the weight becoming lighter and lighter, the cub was able to wiggle out. After the largest of rocks was tossed aside. Popping out from under it, finally free._

 _"I'm free!"The cub exclaims, shocked and grateful. Stretches her wings, to feel a sharp, cramping pain. In one. Yelps from it."Owww! My..my wing."Afraid to look, does so anyway. Finding it crippled and clearly broken. Heartbroken. Cries. Stopping when feeling a hand upon their head, looks up finding that human. Still there._

 _With a compassionate and sympathizing look. There wasn't a smile, but, those eyes smiled warmly at her. They too look towards the clear sky."You'll fly again...until then we'll walk together. What do you say?"Looks down awaiting their answer._

 _There was no other choice, touched and happy for the offer. Graciously accept."...Yes!"They cry on them._

Folding her wing back, Sliver looks to Alberto who had finished eating. Smiles at him.

* * *

The time spent with Isabel, was rather boring. You actually didn't do much really. Except lounge around, while she worked on her invention or just jotted down different ideas and sketches. This wasn't going to help you break that spell Mateo put you on. With just being here, you expected to help with something. But, you didn't. All you really, besides lounge around was take glances around the room. This...workshop or laboratory. Years ago, this wasn't what it was today. No. This place was something much more deeper and meaningful.

Isolation. Solitude. An escape.

One of the few places in this...prison. So many tears shed and poured out here. It offered and reminded you of the quiet pain and unseen misery. Of failure. Staring at one corner in the room, see your younger self, huddled up leaking from the eyes. No matter how much you tired, you could never get them stop. Weeping in silent. To avoid any discovery. In fear.

Always in fear. Always in misery.

Was that what you enjoyed? Doing the most on your own? Was that the only...only hobby you knew? Turning around a bit to look at Isabel, who was the exact opposite in this room. Nothing haunted her. She could be happy here. The enthused and delighted smile on her face. Told you. Made you heated with envy. She didn't know the past ghost that haunted here. None of them knew. All of them sealed away. Did not have to live in...in cruelty. Weren't entrapped in it. Like yourself.

They didn't see. How could they? Their lives where happy and joyful now. Light shone on them. Rewarded them. Like it always did, to those good. They had no sins to still suffer for. Their legacy, their lineage was good. It wasn't tainted. They had love. Warmth. Everything. While, you had to suffer. Endure. Left with nothing. Looking around the room, it disgusted you.

It made you laugh, silently. Finding it amusing. Why cry? When you could laugh. Doing your best to hold it, conceal it. Pathetic. All of it was. A twisted smirk on, turn around to the princess. Your eyes fall on her. So innocent. So precious. So untainted. Just like in the painting. She still remained the same. All of them. Untouched. Feeling eyes on her, Isa looks at you. Your back still to her. Walking around the room. Browsing about. Nonchalantly. Poking fun and teasing the guards. Enjoying their frustration, from the scowl upon their faces.

You where so bold. Through your actions and poise. Daring, too. Confident. No doubt or anything. You disregarded anything. The best word she that described you completely. Unpredictable. Which made you dangerous. Having seen you, when you came to raid the palace. She had kept herself out of sight, but, couldn't resist seeing you. That night. Watching the way you handled everything and everyone that came your way. Not a single second thought, you kept going. It didn't even phase you, once you had been captured. She was astound and impressed. You where just so cool. To be unbreakable, Isa thought. Was just amazing.

To be loved and carefree, you thought. Glancing at the princess. How nice.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Rosetta!"_

 _"Mateo! Gabe! Naomi!"_

 _The three meet up with their friend, Naomi nearly knocks down the girl. Both laugh, hugging each other. With Naomi playfully ruffling her hair, making it messy. All in good fun of course._

 _"Hey."Rosetta quips, patting down her hair. Fixing it the best she could. Smiling under the scarf that covered the lower part of her face."I'm so glad you guys came! I was wondering if you'd be able too."_

 _"Of course we'd come!"Mateo tells her, calming himself down. Realizing how enthusiastic he had just gotten. She didn't mind and found it rather amusing._

 _"Enough!"Gabe blurts out."What are we going to do?"Getting down to the matter at hand."Stay in our little hideout? All day and play some games?"Looking around at the rather dated and abandoned home. That had some drawings upon the wall, games in the corner and other things showing children came in here."I want to go out and do something!"_

 _"We could go my house?"Naomi suggests."Spend time at the port."_

 _A good idea, Rosetta liked."And look for starfish? And maybe some seashells?!"_

 _They look at her, seeing how eager she was about it. Pleading with them with her eyes. Looking at each other, Naomi, Gabe and Mateo knew it had been decided, once Rosetta gave that look. So, to Naomi's house, they went. Where her father greeted them all. Welcoming them. Her mother wasn't there, she was gone._

 _"Anyone see any starfish?"Rosetta asked, peering over the side of the pier down into the water. Seeing nothing but her own reflection and barnacles._

 _The others look seeing nothing either, that didn't stop their determination. Searching vigorously for them, Gabe spotted something else. Sticking his hand into the water pulls out a shell. It was empty, it was strange looking one, but he knew who would really like it. Getting up walks away from Mateo and to Rosetta. Presenting her with the shell._

 _"Here! Rosette!"_

 _The girl was startled accidentally, but, calms down seeing it was just her friend and what he had in his hand."Oh! Wow!"Her eyes light up, amazed."What a pretty shell!"_

 _"I knew you'd like it."He grins wide."You can add it to your collection."_

 _Touched and thankful for his consideration and kindness, the girl takes the purple speckled shell, admiring it."I love the color. Thank you, Gabe."She smiles under her scarf. It was easy to tell, by her eyes. She tucks it away safely in the pouch she carried. Patting it._

 _"Hey!"Naomi gets everyone's attention."Look!"The friends go over to her, following her pointer finger. To the starfish upon the side of one of the boats. All of them gasp in joy upon discovering it."Found one."Naomi said rather proud._

 _"You did."Rosetta praises her."Thank you. If we could only...reach it."_

 _All of them look at each other, their little minds pondering how to figure it out. It was rather far and in the water, not sure all of them knew how to swim. Still, it was in the port and was dangerous."Guess, we not going to be able too."Mateo disappointed, more so for Rosetta. He saw in her eyes._

 _"Sorry. Rosetta."Gabe apologizes to the girl before Mateo could._

 _"That's alright.."She takes out the seashell, she still had one prize."I still have this. It's better than nothing. Thank you."Putting on her smile. Gabe smiles with her. As Mateo sunk in the back._

 _"What next?" Naomi throws in. Looking at everyone, all of them huddled."We could-"_

 _"You!" A guard suddenly appears, startling everyone roughly grabs hold of Rosetta. "You're coming with us!"_

 _Yanks Rosetta away by her scarf, nearly choking her. Ignoring her struggles. "Hey! You're hurting her!"Mateo and the others go to their friend's aid, to be pushed back._

 _"This does not concern you, little kids." The guard shoves them back."Stay back! It's Queen_ Shuriki's _orders!"_

 _"She didn't do anything!"Gabe stands up in defiance, glaring at the man."Let her go! And give her back." Tries to shove the man, who pushes him back harder. Knocking him into Mateo, who falls off the side of the pier into the water._

 _"Mateo!"Rosetta screams for her friend, only to be silenced by the guard covering her mouth. Muffling her words._

 _"Quiet you!" He hisses and drags her away._

 _Naomi and Gabe wanted to go after their friend, but knew Mateo needed them more and help him. They were able to get him out, he was drenched from head to toe. Gabe pats him on the back to help him breathe. The poor boy coughs up the water, looking around finding half of the shell Gabe had found for her. Forgetting about what just happened, rushes to it. Tripping over his own feet scurries up to get it. Holds it in the palm of his hand._

 _Drops his head and clenches his hand close."...Rosetta..."_

* * *

Mateo never understood, why they came and took her. Even till this very day, he still never knew. All he, Naomi and Gabe knew was that it was because of Shiruki and if it was because of her. Then it was because of her daughter too. The two of them the same side of the same coin. That day, he and the others did not hear from Rosetta since then. Every day they went to check their meeting spot, at the right time. But, she was not there waiting for them, with her large scarf or hood that concealed just a bit. It did not matter to them, why she wore that.

She was friendly and kind. She was their best friend. The sweetest girl he had ever met. Strange but kind. Her family lived in the kingdom, was all they knew. But, they knew she loved having fun and adventures. Was easily captivated by wonders of anything they presented her. Because of the occupation her family did, she did not really get the time to just have fun. So she'd have to sneak out and find it herself.

She was funny too. Always with a strange joke or story. When they all met up, her eyes always lite up with joy seeing everyone. Why did they have to take her away?

Staring at the broken shell, one of the three pieces he had. Naomi and Gabe had the others in remembrance of their friend. It was small but meant so much. He kept it nicely wrapped up in a nice piece of cloth. With in a small little wooden chest. In his workshop, Rosetta always like his magic. Even if she feared it. His magic was nice and always made her smile.

Was what she would tell him. He had brought her to his workshop once, and the two of them spent nearly hours down here. She let him talk and talk about his passion for magic. She was always a good listener.

Letting out a solemn sigh, his eyes begin to fog up, he could feel the tears forming. Filling heavily with emptiness and guilt. Stinging with anguish and frustration. He did his best to resist being swallowed up. But, he sunk and sulk deeper. He could still hear her screams as she was dragged away, while he sunk deeper under the water.

~" _Mateo._ "~

He hears her voice, he felt her presence and jolts up. "Rosetta!" Whips his head around, his eyes filled with hope, expecting her to be standing there, smiling at him ready to hug him. Instead, it was you. His eyes drop disappointed."What do you want?" He asked pinching his brow. "It's late." Looking out the window at the night sky.

Ignoring his question, cast your eyes at the shell. "Why do you have that thing?" Mockingly. Walking over to it and picking it up. For him to snatch it away before you could. "Hey!"

"Don't touch it!" He warns you, holding it protectively. This was a new look for him and tone.

It slightly surprised you, holding your sides. Do your best to hold in your laughter. "Wow, you really almost had me scared." Wiping your eyes as if crying. "That was good. Why are you getting so moppy over a something so small? It's utterly ridiculous." Teasing with a playful sneer. "It's not even of any value."

"Well, it is to me." He defends himself and his treasure."I wouldn't expect you to understand, now, again what do you want?"

You laughed, still finding humor in this, but answer his question. " Nothing." Shrugging your shoulders. "I was just bored, saw your light on. Thought I come and see and from the looks of it, it was a waste of time." Turn around and stretch. "That name, Rosetta...what a ridiculous name." Cruelly insults them before walking out. Tossing your hair over your shoulder. Stopping at the door, feeling Mateo's glare on you. Which you did not care and coldly tell him. "Hanging onto the past is a fools game. It brings nothing but misery and weakness."

Your eyes sharply look slide back to him. Flashing darkly. To quickly be replaced with a smirk and flirtatious wink."Good night. Mateo."


	14. Chapter 14

The night it was quiet, nothing could or would bother you. Not a single sound but peace and solace. The traumatic memories in your mind that screeched all the time tormented your slumber. Awoken you to this...a quiet house. No one was up. It was just you. And you liked it like that. Nothing could hurt you when you're alone. Nothing could touch you.

You were safe this way. The pain would stop burning and you would be fine. That's what your blank reflection told you in the cup of water. Your empty eyes as pitch a nothing. Told you everything was going to be alright. Nothing could hurt you.

Nothing.

You wouldn't bruise anymore. Wouldn't be thrown aside anymore. Hated or disgusted with anymore. Silence never did that. Your hands...they wouldn't tremble anymore, you wouldn't shiver anymore. Nothing anymore.

This silence had to stay, stay like this always. The sun didn't need to come up. It was always bad when it did. Bad things always happened when it did. You'd be punished. You'd be hurt. You'd have so many things happening, your mind and soul would remain trap and fade away from your body. Strike after strike you saw nothing but black and reds. Reds and black.

The water remained still in the cup, its purity untouched and untainted. How lucky it was and how much you hated it. It disgusted you that it needed to end. Your hand coldly gripped it and begin to squeeze its life, until there would nothing left. You would watch if suffer and break. Small cracks started to etch its way along it. You didn't stop and kept going, adding more pressure. Your eyes merciless and cold. Watching in silent enjoyment as the cup suffered under your power. Devoided of any sense, it breaks and shatters everywhere. The liquid dripped and ran down your fingers and arm.

Small shards remained in your hand, that you paid no mind. Holding up your arm watching the water drip and run off get up and walk back.

"Another cup again?"Mateo sighs at the mess before him. Scratching his head confused and bothered. Looking at the pieces."How do the cups keep breaking? There were two plates two weeks ago? Why the cups though?"

Asking his mother who had begun to clean it up. "Who knows."

"I could be mischievous spirits..." he thought."I'll cast a spell to see."

Finishing collecting the pieces Rafa throws them away."There's no need, we just need some new cups and plates. I'll get some when we go into the kingdom."

"Then more will get broken."

"Then I'll just have to buy extra, won't I? Now, enough of that I need to get breakfast started." She begins to take things out."Here."She hands her son a bucket."Go get some water."

Though he didn't mind, it was rather unusual considering his mother always made Ravenna get it. Actually shouldn't she be up by now? "Normally Ravenna does this, aren't you going to go get her?"

His mother chortles at what he said."And risk her burning down my kitchen. No thank you. Plus she'll take far too long to get some water. Let the _princess_ sleep."

He knew she was mocking her and does his best not to laugh. So he smirks."Fine." While he went to fetch the water, Rafa turns her attention to what her son said. Looking in the trash at the broken pieces.

 _It backfired again. Shocking and burning your hands that you dropped the wand. Shuriki groans disappointed and frustration. While you looked at your now blistering hands, "Again!"She demands, someone comes and puts the wand back in your hand._

 _You dare not yelp. In fear. Tired and in pain hold your arm out and steady. Under the demeaning and dominating watchful eyes. Estben standing by her side as always irritated but hid it. Opening your mouth summon up all you could and repeat the same words again._

 _"Huelga de iluminacion!"_

 _Expecting lighting to shoot find the spell to again backfire for the hundredth time, blasting your body back this time. Shocked Armado rushes to you."Leave her!"Shuriki stops him, standing. He does as he was told though tries to respectfully for her to reconsider._

 _Doing his best to not let his concerns and feelings take over. Being careful with each word."My Queen, the princess is clearly tired. I was just doing as any caretaker would for the royal family and tend_ to _their needs."_

 _She wasn't stupid and saw through his attempts."And as part of the royal family, she should be able to act like one. My daughter will practice the spell until she can at least get a simple flicker."Saying with disgrace walking away with Esteban behind. "She is not to leave until then."_

 _"What about food?"Armando meekly asks. Cowering right after, stopping at the door._

 _Standing right next to you, not even bothering to cast you a single look. Ignoring your pain. "If she can manage to make a spark, then she will be feed. I will leave two guards in here with you. Send one to me when my...child has done so. Such a disappointment."Muttering the last word to herself before leaving._

* * *

Isa was waiting on the front steps of the castle impatient and eager. So focus on waiting she didn't realize the shadow that loomed over her until they tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whoa!"Startling the girl, she turns around finding her sister. "Elena, don't do that. You scared me."

Giving her sister an apologetic smile."Sorry, didn't mean to. What are you doing out here? I thought you had some umm...experiments to do? Or inventions to make."

"Well, I do..I was just well..umm.."Isa begins to twiddle with her thumbs."I just wanted to wait for Ravenna, she was a real big help last time. And I could...really use it. Again."

This was a surprise, studying her sister more. Elena saw there was something else. Though before she could say anything the sound of horses approaching took her attention away. Isa's eyes light up as the cart pulls in, hops up like a rabbit that she nearly tumbled. Clutching her book hurries down the steps. Elena not following to far behind.

Mateo gets out."Hey, Elena."Greets his friend."Hey, Isa."

"Hey. Mateo."Elena greets him back when she noticed something or someone missing."Where's-"

"Ravenna?"Isa calls looking around and peering into the cart, finding it empty. "Ravenna?" Calls again getting nothing back, looks Mateo."Where is she?" She asks the joy leaving her voice. Replaced with dishearted.

It took him a second to remember."Oh, she's with my mom today. Shopping for some new plates and cups. In the market. While also getting Ravenna something new to wear." Tells her. Then directs the rest to Elena."You know it's been strange our plates and cups have been broken of shatter. I think it's a spirit."

"Yeah, you did mention something about that. It's still happe-"

"Elena, can I go into the market?"Isa interrupts her's and Mateo short conversation. Stepping in-between them. Giving her sister pleading eyes."Please!"

This was new, from her sister. A surprise really, both her and Mateo quickly exchange the expression. While Isa waited for her answer."I'm sure Ravenna will return after she's done."

Which Mateo agrees."Yeah, they won't be in the market for very long. My mom said she'd drop her right off."

That isn't want Isa wanted and didn't care about. Normally she'd let it be, but something inside wasn't. "I don't want to wait. I would like to join Ravenna. Please?"Again pleading to her sister. ""

The decision fell on Elena, feeling pressured by her own personal feelings against this with not upsetting her sister. She could see how it would affect her. How could she really deny her? "...Alright.."She grudgingly agrees, to Isa's joy."You can go, but, you have to with someone."


	15. Chapter 15

Why couldn't you watch paint dry, instead of doing this...shopping for dishware. Why did Rafa have to drag you here, against your will. It's not like you did anything, she was just trying to torment you like always. How was this going to help you lessen your sentence? This wasn't charity work at all, just you being her personal assistant. That was why she didn't wake you to do the chores and had Mateo do it.

It was all making more sense now, cunning and crafty you had to give her that. Either way, you'd settle the score, the only plus side, at least you were receiving attention. Even if it wasn't welcomed. You still were getting it. So why not enjoy it.

"Hey."Rafa snaps her fingers in front of you. Getting your attention."Stop that."

"What?"You asked innocently, with a sinister smirk. She shoots you a sharp look. You just kept your smirk on."It's not my fault I'm so well-liked."

That attitude of yours, Rafa thought shaking her head. Adding more wood to it would be pointless, looking at you blowing kisses here and there at those in the city, while they shoot distasteful and spiteful eyes. Tempted to exact their desirable revenge. Which they could not, as you were in a sense protected and you enjoyed reminding them. Flaunting their desires. It was bad enough you had Shuriki's history and reputation lingering over you and her blood running through your veins. You were their constant reminder of their oppression.

"Didn't you serve me?"Pointing to someone, smiling."No, it wasn't you, it was that guy. You were fired the same day. That was quite hilarious." Chuckling, earning his hateful scowl.

How amusing all this was and there was nothing none of them could do about it. It's so much more fun now then it was back then, the only thing that remained the same was they just couldn't do anything to you. Power, you still held it over them, even if it came in a different form. Power was still power no matter what. Adding more flip your hair hitting him in the face. Laughing more, which was stopped quickly. Rafa snatches you by the arm like wind and swings you before you. A hard, stern look in her eyes.

"Enough."Was all she said and releases you. Straightening herself out presents a smile."Now, onto the task at hand." Before walking off she shoots you a look to follow or else.

Those standing around couldn't believe what they just saw, the way Rafa stood up to you and did not take your behavior but mostly the fact you grudging listen and followed. You didn't even look back to taunt them, just what power was strong enough did she have over you? Many wanted to know. The sun, it was too much for you and your feet felt like fire. Or you were just whining. Such tiresome work all this walking and petty work you had to do. Sure you used to doing acrobatics and running for the pleasure of stealing and thrills. Nothing wrong with that, just this...was so tedious and lagging.

So you being to huff and sigh really long. To get your point across, but, Rafa paid you no mind. She was looking for a place to go, so you amp it more. Heavying more and even complaining about how hot your skin was becoming and sticky it was feeling.

"Then you should not wear such tight clothing."She remarks. "Ah, here we are." You look up and read the name: **Villa Mercado.** This place, it had to be this place out of everyone.

While Rafa went in, you stood outside just looking at the sign. Thinking of the many times you had come here and robbed it a few times, it always had the best of everything in Avalor. It's imported goods are top. Food as well. A perfect way to see the world, even when you were young, you enjoyed coming here. Of course with your mother. If she needed to talk with the Magister. You wonder though if...if they still had..

"Ravenna."Rafa calls from the inside."Stop standing around and come in here." Grumbling and rolling your eyes."You better not be rolling your eyes."Stopping them half way and just sigh and walk in.

The second Dona Paloma's eyes fell on you, they fill with heated animosity and deplore. Even so, she presented herself professionally. Taking her fan walks over. "Well, well it seems people are taking strays these days." She delivers to you, not even bothering to hide it. You ignore it and walk right pass, for her stop you with her fan. ""

Both of you lock glares. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, I do. I mind the fact your greedy little hands stole my valuables items. I mind your tattered fallen self in my shop and I mind your unpleasant presence. So yes, I do mind." Her words shot at you like flaming arrows, while her eyes bite you like a snake.

She was enjoying this and getting her payback. Fine. If wants to play, then you'll. Stepping to her opening your mouth. "Ravenna! I found you!" Isa comes rushing into your side. A smile on her face. "I wasn't sure which store you went to. I've been looking for you. What are you doing?"She noticed your stand to Dona Paloma.

Quickly you drop your attack. "Nothing, nothing work giving attention too." Turn your back to the woman, flipping your hair in her face. And face Isabel"Why are you following me?"

Before she could answer someone else does and it was a voice you wished had not come. "Princess Elena said she could come to find you."Gabe explains."As Princess Isabel wanted to spend time with you. I am here too as her escort and protector to see that she does." He walks over and tries to imitate you by towering over. With slightly flared nostrils. With his eyes watching.

You remained unfazed and just laugh it off."How cute."Pinching his cheek. He smacks your hand away. Glaring at you. You just kept laughing, while rolling your eyes."You're her protector?"Scoffing."The _princess_ must really, really think you're special. Or she just feels sorry for you." You mock him flicking his nose.

Angering the young man."Stop that!"

* * *

Back at the palace, Mateo was in his workspace when Elena came in rather troubled and worried."Hey, everything okay?"He asked, setting down one of his potions for his friend.

She nods her head, then sighs, then nods unsure. "I think I might have made a mistake."She confesses.

"What kind of mistake?" She looks at him, it had to be a big one by the way she looked and the way she was pulling her fingers. He waited for her to tell him. "Come on Elena, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Well..."She stresses."I sent Gabe to go with Isa to find Ravenna."

"Oh!"Mateo understood now."That is a pretty big mistake. Those two together, aren't the best."

"I know. It's just he was the only one I could think of on short notice. I know those two get at each other's throats. Well, she does with him and she can easy aggravate him and he really, really...and I mean really hates her. I just hope they don't end destroying one another because the look in Gabe's eyes says it all."

Mateo goes back to his potion picking up the beaker."Yeah, well let's hope they don't burn down the town. Though I do understand Gabe's feelings, why he is the way he is towards Ravenna. I mean, she did make him look foolish that night. Actually quite a lot." Swirling the mixture around."I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't worried, about my mother and her hold on Ravenna. Don't get me wrong my mom can hold her own. But both of them are rather...unpersuasive. Then again, my mom did make her go with her so, I guess everything is going alright."

That helped a little but enough for Elena. She was still worried."I get what you're saying, even if your mom is there, there's still the matter of Gabe."

Mateo knew Elena was right, Gabe was a huge factor, sympathizing Elena he sympathized more so with Gabe like Namoi. Elena just didn't understand the personal emotional scars. Gabe's fury in Mateo's mind was pretty much justified. At least Gabe had the courage to do so.

Pouring in another liquid and nothing else to say. Mateo remained silent. While praising Gabe.

* * *

God, his breath was so hot and unbearable. How in the world did Elena deal with him? He was just too much. Though his constant sight on you was nice. You made sure to take every pose possible you could think of and just to add more fun acting like you were interested in some of the merchandise. Just to test him, which worked. It was way too easy to rally him up and he didn't even realize it.

"You can't afford that, so I just you put it down," Gabe orders roughly. Even going as far grabbing you by the wrist. Yanks you around.

You return with a fairly innocent and devious smile."Why what a rough grip you have."

He growls at you."Keep your hands where I can see them."Just to amuse him and yourself hold up your other one.

"See?"Gesturing to it then flick him in the forehead. Laughing. He did not find funny like you, but at least he let you go and you quickly move away and go over to Isa. She was looking at some of the merchandise when you came over. Actually some different color fabric.

When she noticed out the corner of her eye, you had stopped before coming over. Something had caught an interest in your eye. It wasn't the normal greedy one, no, it was something else. Feeling eyes on you turn and find her looking at you. Quickly your eyes return with confidence and charm. Walk over and lean right over her shoulder.

"Whatcha looking at?"You asked smoothly.

Isa looks back at what you had just looked at."What was it that you were jus-"

Quickly you speak."Oh, what a nice color and fabric."Your hand gently traces the folded fabric and laces the designs."Though a bit too bright for my taste. I don't do oranges or reds. Hey?"You whisper in her ear and point across the room to some barrels and bottles."Have you ever had that before?"

Isa looks and realizes what it was you were pointing at."That stuff isn't for me. It's for adults."

You pout. "Aw, such a good girl. Shame, but a good girl."Patting her head laughing, for your wrist to be snatched off.

By Gabe no doubt, your flash sharply at him. Glaring piercing daggers at him."..."

"Don't touch the princess!"

Your other hand was itching to rise and smack hard across the room. That it gears up, seeing this Isa quickly steps in-between you both to defuse the tension. "Hey, Ravenna, what about that color?"

She begins to pull you with her, separating you and Gabe who didn't let up and follows closely. Turning around in the direction which Isa was taking you. See the color she was talking about, while also finding Rafa there in looking at the fabric. She notices you coming with Isa and greets the princess.

"Hello, Princess Isa."

"Hello, Ms. Rafa."Isa greets back politely with a smile."We're just looking at some of the colors. That's a nice one, what do you think?"She turns to you.

The color was not of your taste, it didn't suit and made you cringe. You yack at it, turning your nose."I would never wear such a col-"

"I'll take it,"Rafa said to Paloma."As well the dish set I picked out and the few other things."

Did she just? She did and you said no. How dare she. Rafa pays the woman."Well, come on let's go."She turns to you unfazed by your reaction, walking right by.

Gritting your teeth you wanted to say something so bad, but, thought of what might follow. More chores and you would rather avoid that. Hearing someone snickering you see Paloma behind her fan.

"I believe the stray is being summoned."

She mocks walking away. "Come on, let's just go," Isa said tugging on you. After a few tugs, she managed to move you along with Rafa calling again. Though before leaving Isa remembered something. She runs back inside taking a few minutes to come out with something wrapped in a small bag. "Okay, I'm ready."

She takes her seat next to you in the carriage and gives you the bag. This was a surprise. "What is it?"You asked looking at her then the bag. She while Gabe took the reins.

Which she simply replies "Something you like. Open it later."She tells you, to whisper something in your ear."Their my favorite it too."


	16. Chapter 16

The city was bigger than she thought, it beamed with color and life. She couldn't help but admire at its glory and feel small. So this was the kingdom of Avalor.

Wow, Silver thought as she watched the people down below. A part of her wanted to stop and admire more but her sense of duty was stronger. Resisting and pushing that feeling aside flys over. Being careful with the one on her back. Wrapped up and tucked tightly securely to her. With her rock friend's help of course. Never having been here before, only hearing stories of Ravenna's exploits and wounded history here, had painted a different picture.

The streets were not dull and deary. Or horrible. The people here seem rather kind instead of disgusting and stupid. A joke really. Silver wondered if Ravenna said those things out of spite. Then again the girl would never say. Harsh words like a thick, high and impenetrable walls. With traps left and right to avoid so much. These people were clearly not that. Though just to test it, she lands and goes up to a kind fellow to ask for help in directions. Because she knew the rest she'd have to make on foot, her wings began to feel sore. Just a little. Overreaching her flying limit.

Timidly and kindly she approaches them."E-Excuse me? Umm, sir. Cou-Could you please, d-direct me t-to the castle?"

* * *

This had to be the stupidest idea ever, and you mean ever. Why did you have to subjected to this? It simply was unfair. It was a good thing you managed to find a way out. That is until a rather rude shadow blocked your warm sun. Ending your pleasant me time.

"Ravenna? What are you doing?"Isa asked standing over you, while you lounge on the ground. You look up at her with a lucid smile. Stretching and turning your back to her.

"Resting, what's it look like. And I thought you were the smart one."You josh letting out a low cozy purr. And shoo her away."Now, be a dear and leave me alone. So that I can catch up on my sleep. Beauty like this takes quite a few hours you know. Oh,"You sit up and look at her with a pouting face."That's right, you don't. Well, not yet at least. So, leave me alone."

You turn back around and lay down. Isa sighs to herself, she'd thought this would have been a good idea really. But, clearly, it wasn't. Even if she wanted the company, she was hoping for something more. With you and from you. She couldn't lose hope because the others already did.

"Ravenna," she tries to be stern only to hear a fake snoring from you. She tries again, and your snoring became louder. With each attempt. You were doing it on purpose, she knew and it was slightly irking her. But, she kept her cool. Thinking, a bright idea came instantly to her. Holding up a finger she begins to poke you again and again and again.

Your lovely dream was interrupted by her constant jabbing. You try to swat her hand away, she stops for a second only to start up again this time on the other shoulder. So you roll over and does it on the other side. Having enough huff and get up. Scowling at her. While she smiled back.

"What?!"You snap. Irritated.

She ignores it."Well since your up now, why don't we get to work."She simply says with a smile.

"I liked it better when you were in the painting."You grumble the last part getting up and dusting yourself off sighing."Now, I'll never look more beautiful."Which earned you a low giggle from the princess."What's so funny?"You demand.

She tries her best to stop but couldn't and tries to deny it."N-Nothing. Ahem. Nothing. What do you think?"She holds up her blueprints. You look at them quickly before giving a rather detest look."Is it that bad?"She looks at it.

"I'll say. You could easily be charing a great deal of money for it. You know?"You tell her casually while looking at the ends of your hair."I've got split in ends."

You and money, Isa thought."Why would I need to?"Isa responds back.

Before you could even answer that Armando came running over to you and Isa."Princess Isabel,"He said nearly out of breath. He really wasn't the physical type now was he?

Nope, he never was from your memory. That still hadn't changed and you found it amusing too hadn't. But you suppress that laughter. And replace it with a mocking smile.

"What's the matter? Took to many steps?"You shoot harshly at him. You saw it stung him and took joy in that. Seeing this your face drops with remorse."Oh, I'm so sorry," you say sincerely."I-I didn't mean to say such cruel words. Forgive me."

This surprised not just Armando but also Isa, the two of them stood there stunned."Wow."Was all Isa said with a smile.

For it to drop just as quickly. A vile gleam flashed in your eye as a wicked smile spread across with each word."Wow, your face looks so stupid. Ha. Are you this stupid as you are tubby?"You flick his forehead throwing your head back."Jeez, where did you run from? Halfway in the castle? Or is it from the kitchen?"

"Ravenna!"Isa tries to stop you, but you didn't and kept going. Taking pleasure in the hurt look Armando had.

Ignoring the screams in your mind to stop. Only stopping when you hear a voice you that surprised you."Ravenna! W-What are you...you doing!?"Silver gasps.

Everything froze for second before you whipped your head around finding her. There. Coming over with Elena, Mateo and her grandparents. Your eyes glued on the jaquin and no one else. If she was here, then were was...You didn't seem him, you didn't see him at all and your heart spiked a beat sharply. Eyes beginning to search frantically. Which you quickly conceal with an annoyed and hard look.

"What are you doing here?"You spit at her, she sighs.

"Who are you?"Isa asked curiously before Silver could answer."Wow, you're an interesting looking jaquin."She said observing and admiring Silver.

Who bashfully and meekly drops her eyes modestly."T-Thank you."Believing Isa was giving her a compliment."I-I'm Silver. Ravenna's friend."She gestures to you. Your scowl became deeper.

"Friend?!"Isa was surprised. Looking from you to Silver, trying to see it.

You scoff at her accusation. Flipping your hair over your shoulder."I never said we were friends in any way. Don't be delusional."You shoot back with harsh words.

"Well, that isn't nice."Elena steps in, not taking kindly to your attitude."Silver came all the way here to find you. The least you could do it welcome her or something."

Crossing your arms hold strong and glared darkly at the princess, who tries to match you back. It was just so cute. You smirk at her."You're right, princess. I should, shouldn't I?"Mocking her, your smirk drops."I never asked her to! So I can speak however I see fit! Princess! So butt out!"You snap and turn to Silver. She saw the rage in your eyes. Even if your face didn't show it. Your words did."You came all this way for no reason. Why in the world would you?"Pinching your brow."Let me guess? You became concerned?"You scoff laughing at her. "Well, I'm fine you see. So umm, you can go back. Bye."

You wave. Silver just took it."If you want to know Alberto is alright. The princess was kind enough to allow him to rest and feed him. He's doing alright. O-Okay? P-Please, f-forgive her."She says to everyone bowing to them."R-Ravenna i-is just worried. Sh-She's right though. I-I shouldn't have come. T-Thank you again, Princess E-Elena."

Finishing with a smile. Elena was lost, why she took your verbal abuse. How in the world did Silver call you her friend? The poor petite jaquin came to her doors, tired and fatigue asking for you. Just to be treated like this. Wanting to say something, when she felt eyes on her. Looking she finds Silver. Who told her no. Begging her not to.

It was hard for the princess to not do anything, forced herself to resist. The struggle was hard."Fine. Why don't you and your umm friend."She shoots heated eyes at you."Catch up. In the meantime, Silver," She turns to the jaquin her voice much warmer."Alberto will be cared for. Come on Isa."She tells her sister who follows.

Turning heel Elena leaves with the others. Leaning to Mateo."So, umm how you going to tell your mom you're going to have two extra bodies living with you guys now?"

With no idea, Mateo shrugs. You and Silver wait until everyone was gone from the area before she spoke."A-Ar-Aren't y-you happy?"Her voice fills with excitement. It spread all across her face."H-Have yo-yo-you said an-anyt-"

"No!"You silence her with a hissing glare. She was sure for a second she saw your mother. With the glare you gave. Your eyes twist with dark anger and pain. Her ears flatten as she cowers under your gaze."I have no need!"

That her stuttering became worse."B-But, i-it o-only se-seems r-right."Her voice drops to the ground."T-That they...s-shoul-shou-"

"I said no!No!"You nearly screech back, calming yourself but it was too late. That sharp pain struck your heart and you fall down hard onto your knees. Gripping that area and holding your head.

"Ravenna!"Silver hurries to your side. She does her best to help you, but there was little she could do when this happens. Her eyes with concern they see the dark poison veins trying to come out. And your eyes flash.

With every fiber of your body, you calmly whisper to yourself, hoping to stop and suppress it. Gently rocking yourself back and forth, Silver stood by your side the whole time. In silence. It was lasting a bit longer than before, this wasn't good. She needed to get you some help, that boy...that wizard. Yeah, he could help, she gets ready to go and find him. When you pull her back.

"D-Don-Don't."You struggle to say, grabbing your heart more, biting your lip to stop you from screaming and hold in the riping pain. Just a little more, just a little more and...you were okay. Breathing heavily, your body shook with a cold sweat. Fear swelled in your eyes. Looking at your trembling hands, the same hands that trembled years ago. Signs it nearly got out, your much sharper nails, quickly you tuck your hands away.

You couldn't do it. You just couldn't. Looking at the castle your eyes fill from fear to hate.


	17. Chapter 17

Night fell upon Avalor, things started to mellow down. Silver in one of the rooms provided by Elena tends to Alberto. Humming a calming and soothing lullaby to him, while stroking his hair lightly her good wing. Watching him peacefully drift off to sleep. She smiles gently at him, glad and relieved he was safe and well. In a warm and cozy bed. A big bed. Soft and well for him. Contuinely striking him, a soft knock was heard at the door.

She turns and looks just as it opens, Elena pops her head in."Oh, princess."Silver softly yelps and quickly bows respectfully to her."I-I hope...t-t-hat I w-wasn't b-bei..t-to-"

Elena stops her."No, you're fine. I just thought I come over and check up on you. The both of you to see if everything is well."Walking over to the bedside.

Silver was touched by her kindness."Oh, we're fine. T-Thank..y-y-you."Her stuttering getting the best of her, but Elena remained patient.

She looks down at Alberto sleeping silently. Without a care in the world. She gives him a precious look."He's sleeping so quietly. I heard the lullaby you were humming, ARRORRO MI NIÑO? Right?"

Silver nods her head, pulling the covers over Alberto a little more."Yes, it's his f-f-favorite. A-A-Always p-puts h-h-im to s-sleep. Ra-Ravenna w-would s-sing it."That was a surprise to the princess. Then again she did remember hearing her sing. But, a song like this? It just didn't make sense.

In fact, Elena kind of thought it was a joke, smirking to herself."That is hard to believe."She jokes."Ravenna, singing something as sweet as kind as a song like Arrorro Mi Nino? She doesn't seem like the...how should I say it..brightest person."

Her reaction and response were understandable, Silver wasn't upset but she did defend."R-R-Ravenna isn't a-as n-n-negative as you see her. S-She's a really k-kind person, r-really she is. S-She's g-good too. I-I know, m-ma-many se-e her d-d-di-ffe-re-ently, but.."She stops herself."S-She's a g-g-ood..a p-person."

Elena heard and felt the conviction in her words. The truth that covered them was genuine and real. Looking to the jaquin she saw the compassion deep in her eyes. Along with gratitude and respect, along with sympathy. In her smile. It was the same way Charoca spoke. What was it, she wondered. Did they see, because clearly it was something, that she herself hadn't, not from what she's seen with Ravenna.

How, Silver and Charoca cared for her despite her rather off-putting self. Both of them held her close, Elena looks back down at Alberto. Thinking to herself, was Ravenna was as bad as she says? She wasn't sure.

* * *

Everything was still and quiet in the house, quiet enough for you to sit in deep thought and reflection. Alone. Outside. You made sure to slip out carefully, as to not wake either Mateo or his mother. A kind thing to do right? You thought jokingly. With that aside, you stare up at the night sky, all the stars glistening, so full of light and hope. The lights in the dark that guide the way for anyone. They guided you years ago, they helped you in so many way...back then. Tucking a bit of your hair behind your ear, you thought of Silver and Alberto, they were so far. Even if the kingdom wasn't.

Where you glad they were both here? Or afraid? You weren't sure, there wasn't a threat anymore, so what was the need to feel this way? Why were hands shaking at the thought? Why were you all alone in this fear?

It nearly happened, it almost happened, if you hadn't caught yourself. Silver saw it too. Disgusted and ashamed, you look at your hands. Everything was back to normal, which was good. No one would have to see. They wouldn't have to know, Silver was almost careless today spilling it out. If you didn't hush her quickly. She seem rather confused for a second, but, she knew and understood. That was something she could not say at all, in fact, she wasn't suppose to know.

Looking back up at the sky, you kind of understand why, why everything around you was always cold and lonely. Just look at yourself, the spawn of everyone's greatest fear and nightmare. What they hated and had every right too. It ran through your veins like an endless curse. Everything was nothing but a curse. You knew it to be true, staring at the stars. They helped you, but..not fully.

The light was taken from you so young, replaced with something that caused pain. Pain inside that seem endless. Why did Silver have to come and find you? Why did she have to bring Alberto? If she wasn't so...so stupid then, they would have been freed and okay.

Bring your knees close, you hug them tightly for comfort. Shutting your eyes, finding nothing but darkness there and a haunted past. That you still felt. Squeezing your knees more, you whimper silently. Just like you always did, years ago. Afraid to even let them be heard, holding it all in. All of it. For the sake of...

The chains, you could feel them on your wrist. Restraining you tightly. Holding you back and down, no matter how much you struggle it was worthless. Burying yourself deeper, to conceal your whimpers from even the wind. Shivering in the cold, you endure it. The lashes. The lashing words. The anger. The detest. The...the distance from...Shutting your eyes more open them...

 _You stood before the picture of the last remaining members of the royal family. Minus Estaban, as he was spared the fate of his grandparents and younger cousin. Being quite as you could, you couldn't stay here for very long. If someone caught the young princess, you...you knew what would happen. Still, you wouldn't care and could come back just to look. Your eyes stung with envy and frustration. There they were, flawless and safe. Smiling, while you suffered. Even so, you reach out a hand and lightly touch with the tips of your finger the picture. Shutting your eyes again, you open them..._

Finding yourself outside still, all alone. Wait, not outside...you were in your bed. Your bed?! You sit up and look around, this was your room. Well, actually the room that was given to you. How did you end up back here? Last you remember you were sitting outside by yourself. Staring up at the stars _._ Looking down you were tucked in too. Who brought you up here? There was no way either Mateo or Rafa who could lift you, cause honestly, they didn't look like they could. Especially Mateo. With his adorable lean self. A luscious thought came to mind when his name crossed in your mind. You let out a naught purr at the delicious thought. Switching your mind back to how you got here. There was no sign of anyone have been in your room, from what you saw looking around.

It felt...weird...to have someone do this. What was their reasoning why? There was no way someone could be that kind, everyone always let you fend for yourself. It was the rule, it was the law. So who did it? This angered you while confusing you. Anger rising because you just didn't know, your mind begins to hurt just trying to understand.

Grabbing your head, struggle. What was the reason behind this? Why? Why? The question kept flashing your mind. Searching, you couldn't find anything. There was no reason, was that okay? To think? Slowly you begin to calm down and accept it.

 _"Lies! You idiot child!"_

Shiruki's words sharply boom in your mind, it frightened you and you yelped. Quickly covering yourself like a meek child hide. Muffling your terrified whimpers.


	18. Chapter 18

This wasn't what any of the staff in the palace expected to see. Stun, shocked and confused at it, really no words to describe it the right way. Except for one question, was this even right? Actually two questions, why? This was just so unusual to see, nearly everyone was looking. Whispering to themselves and each other.

Just how...honestly it was quite amazing. Still, they knew the princess needed to be informed about this. And fast.

Elena was sleeping just fine when an urgent pounding came to her door that woke her suddenly. She nearly fell out of her bed, tumbling and becoming tangled in her sheets.

"I'm up! I'm up."Untangling herself hurries to the door, opening it.

To quickly have one of the maids grab her."Princess, there's something...there is something urgent!"

By the sound of their words, Elena could see the importance."Alright. Let me get changed."Going back inside she comes out quickly dressed and follows them.

It didn't take her long to reach the area, where she saw not just the staff surrounding and looking in, but, also her family. And it Esteban wasn't too happy or thrilled. Spotting Elena expresses it.

"Do you not see this? It is an outrage!"

Unsure what he was talking about, but one thing Elena did know was that something did smell good. Wanting to know what it was, she goes to see, squeezing through a couple others pops out into the kitchen to be baffled herself at what she saw. That she had to do a double take just to be sure. Because last time she checked and what she knew, jaquins couldn't or shouldn't be able to cook. But, Silver was doing just that. Well, she wasn't cooking it looked like she had just finished up and was plating the food.

And she was doing it so good, the presentation looked truly beautiful. All with a bright and waking smile. Humming a tune as she did it. It would be a shame to interrupt her, still, Elena wondered what was the reason? Why Silver was had made a breakfast, really a meal. Everything just smelled wonderful, all the right species and taste filled the air. In such an aroma, it was no wonder so many crowded around. Getting lost in it. How did Silver even have the time to do all this? By the look of it, it had to have taken a good couple of hours to do, did she really get up so early to make it? Another question was how did she find out where the kitchen was?

Thinking of all this."Oh, good morning, Princess Elena."Silver notices her and bows respectfully."P-Please, I meant...no..I..I just.."Noticing Elena's attention on the food tries her best to explain. Fumbling over her words."I-I...it's just..."

Seeing what she was trying to say and touched, Elena gives her a smile."No, it's alright. You're alright. You're a guest here."

Pleased with her words, Silver bashfully smiles."Thank you. W-Would you like t-to e-eat?"Turning her head back to the food."I-I m-made enough."

Not wanting to pass it up or be rude."Sure, honestly I never expected or knew jaquins could cook really. But, I'm sure it's going to taste good. Though what about Alberto?"She remembers.

"Oh, d-don't wo-worry."Silver assures her picking up a small basket with her mouth."I-I hav-have him. W-w-ell e-eat together."And walks off.

This didn't seem right, Elena knew it."Wait."She stops Silver going over to her."Why don't you two join us, for breakfast?"Inviting her. "I mean you went through all this, it would be great to share it with you."

* * *

Frustratedly you chop away at some potatoes, that you didn't pay attention to the blade. Your mind was elsewhere right now, it wasn't here in the kitchen, no, it was far. And by far, it was on Alberto. It was at the palace, anxious though you did your best to hide it. Pushing it down. He was so far away, even though he did have Silver with him. You just wished she never would have...would have...come. Angry at her and afraid of what might or could be said. A blanket of shame rushed over you for a second. To quickly be replaced with sharp pain.

Dropping the knife and knocking some things to floor grab your hand tightly. Starring at the new cut across your the palm of your hand, bleeding out a bit. Pain, bleeding out, you just stare absently at the wound. Watching the red river run down and drip to the floor. Unfazed and stun, it was so warm and yet cold too. The stinging from the wound was just like...it was just...the last time you saw your own blood...was the only way you could feel relieved. Everything just flowed out. It was alright if it did. Because that meant nothing hurt anymore.

Picking up the knife, hold tightly in your grasp and move it over your wound. It needed to be deeper, it needed to run more. Much more, than all of it would go away. All of the badness.

"What happened!?"Rafa gasp coming. Grabs something and rushes across the floor. Quickly she applies pressure to your hand. "What happened?"She asked, looking at you for an answer, finding to her confusion and shock. Your absent look.

You weren't here. There was nothing, no one there. You just stared at the red river on your arm. Watching it like some sort of child. It was just like before. Now, it was more. Holding the cloth in your hand tighter, the blood slowly sweeping through, she knew it needed to be mended. Quickly, she looks down finding the shattered and broken dishware on the floor. And at the food now stained with your drops of your blood.

Thinking quickly she leads you somewhere."Come."Pulling you with her and puts your hand under the cool running water outside at the fountain in the courtyard. "There, there..."She says gently. You still hadn't respond. What was it that had you reverted like this?

Looking at you again, your eyes couldn't tell her anything. She couldn't see any sort of life, only a void. Looking back, looking back at her with cowering eyes. Trembling and confused. In a sort of twisted, yet sad way.

"Well, get you cleaned up an-"she stops feeling you gripping her hand. This surprised her. Looking at you, you still were looking away. Slowly rocking back and forth. Unsure what it was, Rafa's other hand slowly reached out towards you, about to touch you.

When you snap out of it."What are you doing?"You asked snatching your hand away, looking at her rather annoyed. Quickly looking at your hand seeing the cut."How in the world did I even get a cut? Argh!"

Huffing you get up and march back inside, only to be stopped and held back by Rafa holding your wrist."Hey!"You snap glaring at her, trying to get your wrist back. But her hold was firm.

Rafa stared at you rather confused, just a second ago you where...and now you were fine? She steps closer and you step back, looking at her like she was crazy. Realizing it was you, Rafa lets you go and you leave aggravated. She watches you for a second before looking down at the bloodstained cloth.

* * *

The food was amazing. Silver was amazing. It was no wonder a few went back for seconds at the table. That being Francisco and Naomi who came a few minutes after everyone being to eat. Elena introduced her to Silver and Alberto, the two who joined the princess and her family at the table to eat. Well, Alberto pretty much just entertain himself with the silverware as toys.

"I...I am s-sorry."Silver apologizes to Elena for Alberto's behavior.

The princess laughs it off."It's fine. He's just having a good time."She looks across the table at Alberto who was now about to put the knife in his mouth. To be quickly stopped by Lusia.

She scoops him up in her arms."Oh, you just so cute. You little button."She nuzzles her cheek against his's. It surprised him for a second before he cooed and giggled. Making her laugh. His laugh was rather contagious, the others laughed except Esteban. Who frowns.

"Alberto...h-he e-enjoys..l-laughing."Silver tells them, tickling him with her tail. Making him giggle more. Her eyes look at him warmly."Isn't that right? Mi Sol?"

"My sun?"Namoi caught on to what she said, looking at her rather odd."Is that some sort of nickname?"

Silver looks at her and nods."Yes. Yes, i-it is. Aren't you?"She nuzzles him, purring."H-He i-is like one."

"Did you give him the nickname?"Isa asked, reaching for more food."Wait, don't answer, I beat it was Ravenna wasn't it?"

That surprised Silver who nods acknowledging it."Yes, she did. She gave Alberto his name too. And mine as well."Her response surprised the others, Naomi nearly dropper her food before bursting out laughing. To be quickly elbowed by Elena.

"What?"Namoi looks at her."Look, no offense," She turns to Silver,"But, um, how do I say this..first off the food you made is really and I mean really good. Second," she tries to hold in her building laughter." are you serious? Ravenna? Shiruki's daughter? Came up with something nice? I'm sorry but I find that really hard to believe. And you being her umm...if this even the right word..friend."She does air quotations. Chuckling a bit.

Silver wasn't offended and responded calmly."She is my friend. Yes. I-I u-understand..w-why y-you a-and may t-think th-that way about R-Ravenna. B-ut.."She pauses looking at Alberto.

If only the others knew, she thought before continuing talking with a smile to Naomi."S-She is..is v-very k-kind. It is there."

Esteban scoffs disagreeing."Yes, I am sure. Just like the scorpion was to the frog. Oh, wait, I remember in that story the scorpion still picks the frog with its tail. Because it was in its nature."

Silver was tempted to say it, she wanted too so badly. Scream at everyone at this table, but was stopped by Ravenna's words. _"Don't you dare say anything!"_ Out of respect, she withheld it. Allowing the cruel words to come. So she just did the only thing she could, kept her smile on and allow it. Even if it was eating her up inside.

Isa and Elena look at each other, seeing Silver's defense. Once breakfast was over, Silver volunteered to clear the table. Having the time because Lusia took Alberto with her husband out and around. Which the jaquin didn't mind. While she solemnly cleaned up and lost in her murky thoughts, Silver didn't notice someone had come in, until they reached out a hand and lightly touched them.

Startling her. That she nearly dropped the dishes."Oh, Princess Isabel."She bows to the young girl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."Isa apologizes. Looking around."Do you...do you want any help? The others are busy and well...I thought you wouldn't mind."

It would be rude to tell her no, this was her palace after all. So Silver accepts her offer."That would be w-wonderful."

Glad, Isa begins to help. Collecting the silverware, constantly looking over at Silver. Who was gathering the plates, stacking them on her back in-between her shoulders carefully. It was really amazing she was able to do it. Looking at the jaquin's long face, Isa knew what it was about. All those words being said about Ravenna and Silver had to do her best to endure them. But, Isa knew she was hurt by them, there was something the young princess noticed in Silver's eyes. Something hidden. That prevented her from speaking what she wanted.

Tempted to ask, Isa knew it wasn't the right time. Instead, she finishes gathering the silverware and goes over to jaquin. "Silver,"Isa gets her attention. Silver looks up at her. Wondering what it was. And not expecting what came out of Isa's mouth. It was so genuine and honest. It was the words Silver was glad to hear and glad someone else besides herself and Charoca knew.

It brought a smile to her face."Thank you, princess."Isa smiles back."You're welcome. Also, I'd love to hear some things about Ravenna. If that's okay?"

Silver nods."Th-that i-is fine...yes. T-To start," She begins as they walk tot he kitchen."R-Ravenna..l-loves to..to d-dance."


End file.
